Pink, Blue or Purple?
by manateegirl524
Summary: **Now in-progress** Kurt and Jeff have some news for Blaine and Nick. Future fic, based off of my story It's not gonna be pink. Klaine, Niff, mpreg, and more
1. Double Trouble

**Hello everyone! If you've read my story **_**It's not gonna be pink**_** (or the in-order version **_**I Like Purple Better**_**) you should be familiar with the way I write certain characters. If not, here's what you need to know: In my verse, Kurt and Jeff are carriers – able to get pregnant – and have a unique friendship, where Kurt is a pseudo-mom figure to Jeff (read the **_**Mama Dalton**_** chapter for why). There are characters that are mentioned here that are part of my original story, as well.**

**This takes place when Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick are finished college, so about 5 years from where **_**Pink**_** is at the moment. I am leaving the details on where they live and went to school unknown for now because I haven't decided if they are staying in Ohio, moving to New York, or somewhere else entirely. Only thing for sure is that Klaine and Niff live near each other.**

**Zoe is almost 5; RJ and Kaylen are almost 6; Casey is almost 10.**

**This is a one-shot for now, but I may add to it as the mood strikes me. In the meantime, enjoy. I suck at thinking up titles so for now, this is what I'm going with - I'm open to suggestions. **

_**Pink, Blue or Purple?**_

* * *

Jeff had pulled into Kurt and Blaine's driveway five minutes ago, and was trying to work up the nerve to go into the house. He had freaked out at the doctor's office, was ignoring Nick's phone calls and texts, and was having a borderline panic attack. If Kurt knew Jeff was here, he would've been dragged into the house when he'd arrived, if not by Kurt, then by Zoe.

Eventually he got out of the car and walked to the front door. He knocked and waited for Zoe to pop her head in the window. She'd been taught to never open the door unless she knew who it was, and as time went by she had gotten better at taking sneak peeks in between the blinds. However, hers wasn't the only head he saw.

He forgot Kaylen, Casey and RJ were here too.

Jeff was biting his lip but trying not to show his anxiety. He put on a fake smile when the door opened and he heard the kids yell his name. RJ and Zoe jumped up and down for a few seconds, until Casey told them to calm down. Jeff followed the kids into the living room, where Kurt was curled up on the couch.

"Hey Jeff, I didn't know you were stopping by. As you can see, I've got the kids today - yay for half-days. Lucky for me, they know how to entertain themselves." Jeff took a good look at Kurt and saw how drained he looked. Usually when Kurt had all of the kids, they would spend the day outside playing.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You don't look so hot."

Kurt sat up slowly, but still kept himself curled up. He saw the kids poking their heads around the corner. "Casey, can you handle lunch today? Mac and cheese?"

"Sure. Come on fellow rugrats. Time to pick a shape." Each of the kids was voting for a different blue box before they even made it into the kitchen. Jeff and Kurt laughed at the kids' enthusiasm.

"Don't worry about me Jeff. I'm just not feeling great right now. So what brings you here? You know I don't mind you stopping by, but you usually call me first. No offense, but you don't look all that much better than me. Casey will keep the younger ones occupied. Come here."

Jeff sighed and took a seat on the couch. Even though Kurt felt like crap, he tugged on Jeff's shirt until the blond was tucked into his side. He started to stroke Jeff's hair, feeling the tension fading as he did it. If Kurt was honest with himself, it was actually making him feel a little better as well.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"A little...thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, care to tell me what's wrong? You're worrying me, and that's not a nice thing to do to your mama." Jeff let loose a few giggles before answering, "No, I guess it's not. I have to ask you something first though."

"Okay and that is?"

"Do you remember that party we had when Zoe was born, and you said that if I got pregnant, it better not be for a few years?" It took Kurt a second to decipher what Jeff just said.

"Yes. I believe I threatened to kick Nick's ass if you got pregnant too soon…why?"

"Is it safe to say that it's been long enough so that if I was pregnant, you won't kill Nick?" Jeff bit his lip and was afraid to look at Kurt, who had stopped stroking his hair. Jeff was beginning to panic again.

"Jeff, look at me. Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" Jeff gave a hesitant nod and pulled out a picture from his pocket. He only had a moment before he got a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. He immediately started to relax.

"You're not mad?" Kurt looked at Jeff with confusion in his eyes. "I just found out an hour ago. I haven't told Nick yet; I came straight here."

"Why would I be mad? This is fantastic! I'm so happy for you. The two of you will be great parents, of that I have no doubt. How far along are you?"

"About 12 weeks. I'm pretty sure it was when we spent spring break at Wes's house. With all the finals, our internships, and graduation, we didn't exactly have time anywhere else to have fun." Jeff was surprised when Kurt started laughing. "I'm glad you find our lack of sexy time amusing."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not why I'm laughing. You're not the only one that got knocked up that weekend." Jeff didn't get too long to process that when he was given a picture to look at. It took another minute for it to sink in that Kurt was pregnant too!

"We're both pregnant, at the same time? This is awesome!" Jeff was ecstatic. "You'll help me out though, right? I read the books when you were pregnant with Zoe, but I don't know much else."

"Well to be fair, a lot of what you learn is from actually going through a pregnancy yourself. Have you been sick or tired? Does Nick have any idea?"

Jeff almost missed the questions, as he was comparing his photo to Kurt's. He knew logically that no two sonograms would look the same, but something about Kurt's seemed strange_. He'd say something if there was a problem_, he thought_, maybe I'm just in shock of it all still. _"Does Blaine know?"

Kurt smiled before answering. "Not yet; I only found out yesterday. Don't change the subject - back to you."

Jeff sighed, "I don't know if Nick has noticed anything yet, to be honest_. I_ didn't notice at first. There was those two weeks I spent living in the bathroom, but that was legitimate food poisoning. Otherwise, I haven't had morning sickness. I figured the fatigue and headaches were from finishing college. I was due for a physical and routine blood work, so I went last week. Matt called me and asked me to stop by today. I didn't believe him when he said I was pregnant...he was actually surprised it took so long."

Kurt snorted, "He said the same thing to me yesterday. I just gave him my bitch glare and told him that just because we have sex, doesn't mean we still don't use protection. It's not like I can take birth control like women can. You know: I tried it three different times, and it's easier to wear a condom as we need it. It wasn't worth it to spend a week a month sick. I've heard too much information from the girls over the years."

Jeff shuddered, as he thought about the birth control pills. There was a version for carriers like them, but the side effects weren't worth it. Kurt had the balls to try it three times, but after the last attempt put him in the hospital, enough was enough.

"I agree with you on that one. I was so worried for you after that third try. I'm kinda glad they realized I was allergic to it the first time around." Apparently the combination of hormones and the coating on the pills didn't agree with Jeff's system. He wasn't even able to get through the first cycle of the medication.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "With our track record, we should write a book. We both found out late that we could get pregnant in the first place; both of us are anemic; both of us can't take the birth control; and our doctor/friend was just surprised we waited so long to have kids. I think we have enough material to work with, don't you?"

"I'd say so. It's pretty funny when you think about it. You'd think we were related for real...although I wouldn't mind that," he said with a smirk. Kurt laughed with him and agreed.

"So how do you plan on telling Nick about it? I'm still trying to decide when to tell Blaine."

"They'll be done work in a few hours right? Maybe we could tell both of them tonight. I for one would love to see their expressions once they realize that we'd both be pregnant at the same time."

Kurt saw the evil grin on Jeff's face and had to agree. "You know, I could start us off by reminding Nicky about what I'd do to him if he got you pregnant. If he's as worried about my little threat as you were…" Kurt's grin now matched Jeff's. "Blaine will think it's hilarious. Then we can politely inform him that he's in the same boat."

"That sounds good to me. I can give Nick the picture after you remind him, before we burst Blaine's bubble."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"Knowing him, he'll probably jump around like an idiot before passing out once it hits him that he's going to be a father."

"What about Zoe? That's the only other thing I'm worried about. What if she doesn't like the idea of a sibling?"

Jeff shook his head, "You've seen her with the other kids, right? She's like a big sister to RJ and Kaylen, and she gets along great with Casey. She lights up when they're around. And you can bet that she'd help you out a new baby, too. You can't tell me she hasn't asked for a sibling yet."

"No, you're right. She's been asking for a while now. A lot of the kids in school have brothers and sisters, and she's asked why she doesn't. I can't exactly tell her that Blaine and I haven't thought about it, and you've seen how Blaine is with the kids. I want to have a baby with him, you know, from the start."

"Well now you are. Kurt, I know you're still on the fence about telling Zoe about her biological father, but if you haven't noticed, she's yours and Blaine's. Even strangers wouldn't suspect anything different.

"How about this? We tell Nick and Blaine tonight, and then the two of you talk about it together. Then you talk to Zoe. Believe me; she'll be thrilled at the whole idea. She'll probably be more upset with the fact that she has to wait for a few more months. No offense, but your kid can be very impatient when she wants to be."

"She gets that from Blaine," said Kurt, "though, I claim her stubbornness and ability to make herself stand out."

Jeff laughed with Kurt and was thinking about how tonight would play out, when they heard chairs scraping in the kitchen. "Sounds like they're almost done with lunch. You up to playing with them?"

Jeff looked at Kurt. While he felt much better, Kurt still looked to be in pain. "We could watch a movie or do a puzzle...why do I feel better and you still look like crap?"

Kurt sighed and explained, "I've suspected that I was pregnant for a while. Only difference this time around was the morning sickness. It's been pretty bad the last two weeks, but with Blaine working crazy shifts, and Zoe either sleeping or at school, I've been able to hide it. The cramps made me go see Matt; I was afraid something was wrong. The headaches started before finals, and I've been so tired since we finished classes. It wasn't this bad with Zoe."

Jeff was still holding the sonograms and looked at them again. He noticed that there was something in Kurt's picture that wasn't in his. Jeff sat up and glanced at Kurt, before looking at the pictures again.

"Um, Kurt...is there any chance that there's more than one in there? Aren't symptoms usually a little worse with multiples? And no offense, but you've got a noticeable curve already."

Kurt looked at his belly and then at Jeff. "Matt is pretty sure it's twins, but I'm still hanging on to the idea that maybe I'm just gaining weight early. He said that the cramping could be a sign that my body is trying to adapt to a second baby, or that it's getting rid of one. So much can go wrong with one baby. So much more can go wrong with more. I'll know for sure at my next scan, but I'm afraid to tell Blaine. I don't want to get his hopes up in case we lose one."

"We're almost done our first trimester already, so you'll know soon enough if your body can handle more than one. Personally, you should tell Blaine regardless. He'll be behind you either way. And if I recall, you managed to gain, what was it, 45 pounds with Zoe, _and_ managed to go _way_ overdue. I'm pretty sure you can handle carrying twins. That actually makes me a little sad."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What, pray tell, makes you sad?"

"Unless they decide to be as lazy as Zoe, we won't be in labor together." Jeff just laughed as Kurt threw a pillow into his face. "I'm kidding Kurt. No need to get violent."

"That isn't funny, Jeffrey. As much as I enjoy our time together, I don't think I could handle **not** going into early labor. Multiple pregnancies usually don't go to term, close but not quite. For the sake of our family and friends, me going a little early would be in everyone's best interest."

"That's true...you were a miserable person to be around the last couple weeks. Besides, I don't think Nick and Blaine would be able to handle it if we were both incapacitated."

"They never do. Those two are worse than the kids sometimes."

"And yet, we still put up with them." Jeff and Kurt laughed at the expense of their partners, not hearing Casey walk back into the room.

"Hey Kurt - is it safe to come out of the kitchen now?" she said with a smirk.

Kurt smirked back, "Yes it's safe to come out. No problems, I take it?"

"Unless you think choosing which box of mac and cheese is the most important decision of your life, it was fine. Are you two alright?" Casey wasn't dumb - she was almost ten - and could tell that something was up.

"We're fine for now, Casey. Tell you what - let the rugrats to pick a movie or a game and I'll play with them in here." Jeff tried to play it off, but could tell she wasn't totally buying it. He had to give her credit when she just looked at them before following the kids into Zoe's room.

"She knows something's up. If you don't mind handling the younger ones, I'll talk to her. Otherwise she'll get ahold of Blaine and we can't have that." Jeff agreed and slid onto the floor in time to meet Zoe, RJ and Kaylen as they came in the room, each carrying a movie or a game. Casey left them to it and sat on the couch next to Kurt.

"I'm not blind, Kurt. What's going on? Jeff looked like he'd seen a ghost earlier, and I don't like that look on either of you."

"You're very observant Casey, though some would say you're nosy." Casey blushed at that. "Believe me when I say Jeff and I are alright. We just have some news we need to share, and we just needed to cuddle and talk it out. Nothing bad," he insisted, at the look on her face, "we just needed to discuss a few things first." Kurt glanced at Jeff, who gave a slight nod.

"Casey, do you want to hear a secret?"

* * *

Blaine was so happy to be home. Nick was in the passenger seat, and sighed in relief as well. The duo had gone to school and ended up majoring in business, with a minor in music. They had gotten part-time jobs at a local music store as freshmen, when the store was in danger of closing, and now they owned and managed the place themselves. Not only did they sell music, but they also gave instrumental lessons and had worked out a way to incorporate digital media into the business, which had inadvertently helped to save the store.

They had spent the last few weeks taking care of the paperwork that finalized the change in ownership, as well as doing a massive overhaul in the store setup and taking inventory. Today was the grand re-opening and everyone that had come was impressed with the new layout. All that hard work led to two very tired guys, who were a little confused about what their boyfriends had planned for them.

All they had to go on were some text messages.

Blaine and Nick got out of the car and went into the house. The first thing they noticed was the smell of dinner. Then they noticed the lack of noise. Jeff poked his head out of the kitchen and motioned for the two to come in.

"Jeff? Where's Kurt and the kids? It's really quiet in here."

"Laura picked up Kaylen a while ago. Neal came and took Zoe with Casey and RJ at Kurt's request, so it's just the four of us for dinner. Kurt will be back in a minute - he's upstairs." No sooner had he said that, Kurt came down the stairs. Blaine became upset that Kurt still looked so sick.

"Baby, you still don't look all that great. Do you feel any better?"

"A little bit. I spent the whole day doing absolutely nothing. Casey was in charge of the rugrats and did a very nice job. Jeff played with them too. I was pretty useless on the couch." If he was being honest, Kurt did feel a little better after that last bout of throwing up. He just hoped he could stomach dinner.

"If you say so." Blaine still looked skeptical. "So what's going on? We obviously got your texts to come here, but I didn't realize that Zoe would be missing from whatever this is."

"Well, Jeff needed some moral support, so he came over and I volunteered for him and Nick to have their talk here. Zoe was having such a good time that Neal didn't mind taking her for a little bit." Blaine stared at Kurt and moved his gaze to the other couple. "Is everything okay?" Kurt just nodded.

Jeff had made some soup for Kurt and chicken pieces for the rest of them. When dinner was finishing up, Jeff looked at Kurt and nodded.

Game on.

"So Nick, Jeff and I were talking earlier and he reminded me of something I said a few years ago."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Oh you know, just a friendly threat about kicking your ass if you got my son pregnant." Nick promptly choked on the water he was drinking. Blaine's jaw dropped, while Jeff was trying to contain his laughter. Nick eventually got control of himself and looked at Kurt.

"Um, yeah, I think I remember that...um, but what does that have to do with anything?" Nick decided he could be a little cocky, "And I believe that was just so that we were careful until we were ready for kids."

"And do you think you're ready for kids, Nicholas?" Nick stared at Kurt for a moment, then turned to Jeff_. This has to be a trap_, he thought,_ or a trick question_. "I'm ready whenever Jeff is ready. We've spoken about it before and we know it might take a while to get pregnant, but we're prepared to handle it together."

Kurt mulled over his response before nodding in approval, "Good. In that case," Jeff handed the sonogram to Nick, who just stared at it in shock. "What - when - huh?"

Jeff took pity on his boyfriend, "Congrats Daddy - we're having a baby!" Nick was a statue for all of a few moments when he jumped out of his chair and grabbed Jeff, spinning him in circles in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh my god! We're having a baby! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? How far along -" Jeff cut him off with a kiss. "We're both fine and I'm already 12 weeks pregnant, give or take a day."

"Not for nothing, but I had a feeling something was going on. Food poisoning doesn't usually last two weeks."

Blaine laughed at the look on Nick's face, "Well someone enjoyed themselves during spring break. Congratulations you two." Jeff smiled at Kurt, who had pulled out his picture.

"Not so fast, Blaine. We weren't the only ones getting lucky." Blaine snorted at the look on Jeff's face. "What are you talking about Jeff?"

"I believe this belongs to you." Blaine turned around and took the picture Kurt was holding. He stopped laughing entirely and stared. He almost thought that Kurt had handed him Jeff's, until he saw Kurt's name in the corner.

"Kurt - what -"

"That's your job well done, Blaine, although you should be proud of yourself. You managed to knock me up twice." It was Nick's turn to watch Blaine's face, and he would've laughed too, except Blaine started to tear up instead of jumping around like he would've expected him to.

"Kurt, you're - we're - twice?" Blaine's mind had shut down and he was currently incapable of making coherent responses. Kurt was starting to get worried, until Blaine pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt felt the tears on Blaine's face and was seriously starting to freak out. He looked at Jeff who was as confused by the reaction as he was.

"Blaine, honey, you're worrying me here. I was expecting you to jump around or pass out, not cry."

"You're so amazing Kurt. I love you. I'm just overwhelmed by it. I was so worried about you with Zoe, and I'd be lying if I said that I never thought about this." Kurt was slowly getting the picture.

"Blaine, how long have you pictured me being pregnant, with your children?"

"Promise not to get mad? Since you were pregnant with Zoe." Kurt was stunned, while Jeff and Nick were wondering whether or not they should leave the two to talk. "I just started wondering what it would be like to have kids with the person I love. Don't get me wrong, I love Zoe," he quickly said, "but the idea that I could help make a child of my own has been a dream of mine for so long. I never thought once I came out, that I would find someone like you, Kurt. I was resigned to the idea that I'd never have someone who would call me 'daddy'. Then I found out some guys can get pregnant, you had Zoe, I had both of you - it was like a fairytale."

Kurt started crying too. "Blaine - you've never told me this. How come?"

"I never knew how to bring it up. I was afraid to say anything, considering how Zoe came about. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or feel obligated to do anything with me. If we never had any more kids, I wouldn't have a problem with that. I didn't want to mess up what we have; I don't want to lose you."

Blaine kissed Kurt with so much passion that Kurt didn't know what to think. So instead, he didn't dwell on it and said the first thing that came to mind. "And you talk about how I zig when you expect me to zag. You're never gonna lose me, Blaine Anderson, and never let anyone tell you different. You are the love of my life, and now we're expanding our family together. Whether you listen to me or not, **you** are Zoe's father. I'm sure by now, we've proven that genes don't mean anything. It's what you do with them that makes all the difference. Never forget that."

Blaine pulled Kurt into another tight hug and finally stopped crying. Nick and Jeff were still in the room, trying to keep themselves composed. They were all quiet until Nick spoke up.

"Hang on a second. You're both due at roughly the same time? So you're gonna be pregnant, together?" Two nods. "So we're going to have three new babies to look after?" Two more nods. "Okay then. Just checking." And with that, Nick passed out in the middle of the room.

Jeff laughed, "I told you he was gonna pass out."

Blaine on the other hand, was slower to process it. Kurt pushed him toward a chair, and watched amused, as his boyfriend caught up with the conversation. He looked at Kurt and asked, "Will you think any less of me if I pass out?"

"No honey, I won't. However, I would prefer you to pass out now and/or have another panic attack and get it over with. You are not allowed to pull a Kevin move when I'm in labor, or so help me, you won't have any problem hitting the high notes that I'm naturally capable of reaching." Blaine could tell Kurt wasn't kidding so he took his chance and gracefully fainted.

Kurt and Jeff looked at each other, before bursting into laughter and taking seats next to their unconscious boyfriends. "I wasn't expecting Blaine to react like that. Were you?"

"Not like that, no, but sometimes I forget about his insecurity issues, especially when he holds them in for extended periods of time. That's why I never complained about his boxing - it was a way for him to deal with stuff when it got too much. Did you or Nick know about any of that...about him wanting kids with me?"

"I didn't, but I wouldn't be surprised if Nick did or at least suspected it. Seriously, Kurt, if Zoe could've been Blaine's from the start, she would've still been born; maybe not while you were in high school, but you get what I mean."

"I do. The fact remains - and apparently I need to drum it into his head a little harder - Zoe is and will always be Blaine's. Now, if I can just get that taken care of before these two show up…" Kurt started to drift off as he began daydreaming, while stroking Blaine's hair, similarly to how he did it to Jeff hours earlier.

Kurt didn't notice Jeff getting off of the floor, nor did he see him grab two cups of water. However, Kurt did see the smirk on Jeff's face as he made his way back over towards Nick. Kurt just raised an eyebrow and asked Jeff what the hell he was doing.

"I want to cuddle, and you probably do too, so naptime is over." Jeff threw both cups of water and hit his targets - Nick and Blaine's faces.

"What the hell?"

"Damn that's cold!"

"Get your butts off the floor. I can't speak for the both of us, but I demand attention from you, Nicholas. Take me home...please." Kurt couldn't decide whose face was the best. Jeff looked ready to kill, though you could tell by his grin it was all an act. Nick looked like he was caught between being annoyed and turned on at the same time. Blaine just looked confused.

Kurt didn't know how things were going to turn out, but he knew one thing for sure: it was going to be an interesting few months.


	2. Baby Talk

**And we are back in business! Special thanks goes out to all of you that have been following **_It's not gonna be pink_ or _I Like Purple Better_ **because thanks to you, we made it to a combined total, so far, of 105 reviews. As promised, here is the second chapter of **_Pink, Blue or Purple?_

**For this story, I'm going to be in need of your help with a few things. At this point in time, I haven't decided on who's having what yet, so feel free to state your opinion in a review and an idea for names, if you'd like. **

**Also, I want your input as to what jobs the boys have. Remember, Nick and Blaine own a music store, so they're covered. I have an idea or two for Kurt, but I really need something for Jeff. There will be a bit in Chapter 24 of **_Pink/Purple_** where a bunch of the guys talk about what they wanna be when they grow up, (this is the part I mentioned I took out) but please give me some ideas – and they don't have to be canon-based. Only thing for sure is that I'm ignoring the whole NYADA bit for Kurt, as I never understood why all of a sudden Kurt and Rachel were huge BFFs and that this was some life-long dream of theirs during Season 3, but then again, most fanfiction I've read has more continuity than the show does…**

**And in case anyone wonders later on - Zoe was raised close to Jeff and Nick, so she sees them as big brothers; she doesn't refer to them as uncles. Just about everyone else is an auntie or uncle.**

**That should be it for now…please read and review (I love hearing from you guys, and if I like your idea, it could very well be included – it's happened before!) I still don't own Glee because if I did, Season 4 would not be going the way it has been. Enjoy!**

_**Baby Talk**_

* * *

Zoe may have been born a little late, but she had more than made up for it over the last five years. She started eating semi-solid food _and_ teething at six months, which was earlier than expected. At seven months, she was crawling like a pro. By the time she was ten months old, she'd mastered walking. Her reputation for being a quiet baby lasted until she started to talk; unless she was around unfamiliar people, she'd keep talking like there was no tomorrow.

So when Zoe noticed that Kurt wasn't his usual self, she became suspicious.

Kurt thought that he was hiding his morning sickness and fatigue from Blaine and Zoe, and while it worked with Blaine, Zoe had found out. The first time she discovered Kurt throwing up was on accident, and Kurt never knew she'd seen him. Zoe thought Kurt just had a tummy ache, so she didn't say anything. After a couple of weeks, even she knew that something was very wrong.

When Neal came to pick up RJ and Casey, she was invited for a sleepover. However, the almost five-year-old had an ulterior motive, not that she knew at the time that's what it was called. She overheard Kurt and Jeff talking to Casey - though she didn't understand about what - and heard them talking about her Uncle Matt. Zoe knew that Uncle Matt was a doctor and if her mama had been sick, he would've gone for a check-up, just like Daddy did when she was sick before.

Now all she had to do was get Uncle Matt to talk.

* * *

"Alright kids - time for bed," Neal said to the kids' disappointment.

"Aw...do I have to?" whined Casey. "I'm not a baby like those two."

"Hey!" yelled RJ and Zoe.

"Just because it's summer time, doesn't mean bedtime changes. We'll discuss changing it over the weekend - you three still have school in the morning."

"Then we can stay up late?" asked RJ.

Neal and Matt looked at each other and decided to humor their youngest, knowing that he'd still more than likely fall asleep at his usual time.

"We'll see. For now, it's off to bed." Matt gave RJ a light tap on his bottom to get him moving up the stairs, following his sister who was already brushing her teeth. It took him a moment to realize that Zoe was still standing in the room.

"Zoe, that goes for you too. A pretty girl like you needs her beauty sleep."

"Uncle Matt - can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie. What is it?"

"Is Mama sick?"

Matt was momentarily stunned. He knew from Neal that Kurt was telling Blaine about the babies that night, and he wouldn't have had the time to explain everything to Zoe. But then again, Matt forgot for a moment who he was dealing with. Zoe was a smart little girl, and there was a good possibility that Zoe knew something was up with Kurt. He came to a decision and picked up Zoe, placing her on the couch. He shared a look with Neal, who was on his way down the stairs to look for Zoe, asking with his eyes to wait a minute.

"Zoe, why do you think your mama is sick?" he asked.

"I heard him throw up a lot. I thought Mama had a tummy ache, but a tummy ache goes away. Mama's been too tired to read me a bedtime story, so Daddy does it instead. I miss Mama." Zoe started to cry, and Matt looked at Neal, feeling torn about how to handle the situation.

"Zoe, honey, look at me." She lifted her head a little at Matt's insistence. "You know how when you or Daddy or Mama get sick, you come see me? Your mama came to see me to see what was wrong. He didn't want you or Daddy to worry about him, so he came to get some medicine."

"Medicine is yucky." Matt laughed at the face she made.

"I know it is. Now I want to tell you what's wrong, but I can't."

Zoe pouted, "Why not, Uncle Matt? Is it a secret?"

Matt nodded, "For now it is. Remember when we went to the park and you went on the monkey bars when you were told not to and you fell?"

Zoe smiled, "Uh huh. You gave me a pretty Band-Aid for my owie and told Daddy that I tripped. You pinky promised you wouldn't tell."

"And I didn't. Now, I know what's wrong with your mama, but I promised to keep it a secret because he has to talk to Daddy first. He's not gonna keep a secret from you for long. I bet they'll tell you all about it after school tomorrow. I heard that someone might be getting a last-day-of-school treat on the way home."

Zoe's eyes lit up at the word 'treat'. "Really?"

Matt held up his pinky. "I pinky promise." Matt and Zoe linked pinkies to seal the deal. "But Mama is ok?"

Matt was quick to assure her that everything would be fine and she just had to wait. She seemed satisfied with that, and after a quick hug, Zoe ran up the stairs to get ready for bed. Matt threw his head against the back of the couch and groaned, not noticing Neal walk up from behind.

"You handled that rather well, in my opinion. I was waiting for you to start explaining doctor-patient confidentiality."

Matt sighed, "I wonder if that would've been easier, to be honest. I really wanted to just tell her the news, but Kurt and Blaine should be the ones to tell her she's getting two new siblings; it's not my place."

"And I'm sure they'll appreciate that," said Neal, "though I'm not sure Kurt will be happy that you're bribing his daughter."

"It's not bribing if her daddy suggests it," Matt said with a smirk. "I'll call Blaine in the morning and subtly suggest that he and Kurt should celebrate the fact they survived Zoe's first year of school."

"It's only pre-school, Matt."

"So?"

* * *

Nick and Jeff were grateful that they lived close by. Both were a bundle of nerves and though they were excited about the news, neither had fully been processed yet that they were going to be parents. Nick had thought that Jeff by now would have gotten used to the idea, but then again, Jeff hadn't known for very long either.

"So wait - you found out and went straight to Kurt? Why didn't you call me first?" Jeff sighed and snuggled closed to Nick. They had gone straight upstairs to bed, as Jeff had been rather adamant about cuddles.

"Nick, be honest: would you really had wanted me to call you at the store - the day you were having your grand re-opening - to tell you that I was pregnant? And I panicked! We never really talked about having kids, even though we're both pretty awesome with them, if I do say so myself. And if there's anyone that can get me to calm down and think rationally, it's Kurt. I don't think me showing up at the store in the middle of a freak-out would've been the best idea."

"Okay I have to agree with all of your points, and I am kinda glad Kurt had to deal with you initially." Nick snorted as Jeff lightly smacked him on the arm for that comment. "But I am glad you didn't wait to tell me. I'm not sure I would've been happy if you kept this kind of news to yourself."

"That's why I went to talk to Kurt about it, and I'd like to think I helped him too. He started suspecting that he was pregnant for a couple of weeks before Matt confirmed it, and he was worried about the babies and Blaine's reaction. He's not sure how Zoe will take it either."

"Wait - back up a second. Is there something wrong with the twins?" asked Nick, worriedly.

"The reason Kurt finally got checked out was because he was having some bad cramps, which usually means an impending miscarriage. Matt said that the likelihood of that happening diminishes the longer he's pregnant, and that it's more likely his body working out how to accommodate two babies. That was another reason why he was so hesitant to talk to Blaine. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if one of the twins didn't survive."

"But he's okay? They're all okay?"

"For now, yeah. I'm going with Matt's view that it's just a temporary setback. But I can understand why Kurt was getting concerned. If I was throwing up as much as he has, or was exhausted as he has been, I'd be worried too. It's just a matter of time before Kurt is back to his usual self."

"And what about you?" asked Nick. "Are you two alright?"

Jeff smiled, "So far, so good. Matt gave me a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins, and my morning sickness hasn't been nearly as bad as Kurt's."

Nick sat up at that comment. "Hang on a sec - I thought you'd only been sick during that time we thought you had food poisoning."

"Well, I _did_ have food poisoning at first...the rest of the time was morning sickness. Most of the time, I just feel a little nauseous. My other symptoms were easily explained with everything else going on - finishing school, work, you guys getting the store open. Finding out I was pregnant was a fluke."

Nick smiled as he tugged Jeff close to him. "Well it's a good thing you were due for blood work then; otherwise, we wouldn't have noticed you were pregnant until you got a belly." Jeff laughed as he pulled himself out of Nick's arms. He laid himself flat on the bed and lifted up his shirt.

At just the right angle, you could see the slightest hint of a curve.

Nick's hand hovered over Jeff for a moment, before Jeff rolled his eyes and placed both of their hands on his soon-to-be-noticeable bump. Nick stopped breathing for a moment, finally taking in the fact that in just a few months, they'd have a baby to take care of.

"Breathe, Nicky. Our baby needs their daddy alive and well when they get here; a statue ain't gonna cut it."

Nick blinked and looked into Jeff's eyes. He leaned in and kissed Jeff, pulling away slowly in order to savor the moment. "We're having a baby."

"Yes we are," smiled Jeff. "Has it sunk in yet?"

"Almost," said Nick. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Jeff tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"We need a bigger place. I don't think a one bedroom apartment is gonna cut it."

Jeff's jaw dropped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying we need to go house hunting - then yes. In the meantime, I believe someone demanded cuddle time. I wonder who could've asked for such a thing." Jeff snorted but obliged by turning on his side, allowing Nick to pull him against his chest.

"I just had a thought."

"Hmm...what's that?" mumbled Jeff.

"I remember asking my parents when they told me I was getting a little sister where babies come from. I'm just wondering what Kurt and Blaine are gonna say to Zoe."

Jeff snorted, "And what makes you think she's going to ask that?"

"She's a curious almost-five-year-old; of course she's going to ask."

* * *

"I just don't understand."

"Blaine, you're being ridiculous."

"No, this is me being a bad boyfriend. How did I not notice the fact that you were so sick? I mean, looking back at the last few weeks - all the signs were there. The exhaustion, the headaches, the inability to eat normal food…"

"Last time I checked, crackers and ginger ale were still considered people food," said Kurt.

Blaine sighed, "You know what I mean, Kurt. If I wasn't so busy getting the store in order, I could've been helping you around the house more, or made you go to see Matt sooner."

Kurt, now finished his nighttime routine, walked over to sit next to Blaine on the bed. "Blaine - you do realize that a lot has been going on in the last three months, right? All of those symptoms could be just as easily explained - well, maybe except for the morning sickness - as side effects of stress. You've seen me during final exams before; if I do stress out too much, I make myself sick over it. At first I thought it was just a nastier case of that stomach bug that was going around; I'm sure I don't have to mention it again."

Blaine shuddered, just thinking about it. It had been deemed as a sign of the apocalypse by some back in May. The whole campus had to be shut down for three days and commencement ceremonies rescheduled when a fast-moving and very aggressive virus had swept the school and hit practically every person there - student and faculty alike. Blaine was only ill for two or three days, but Kurt had briefly ended up in the hospital because he had become severely dehydrated.

"Speaking of that horrible event, why didn't we know you were pregnant back then?" asked Blaine. "Only a handful of people had to go to the hospital for treatment. That plus morning sickness would explain why you were so dehydrated in the first place."

"I have no idea. I was only there for a few hours and since they already knew why I was there, blood work would've been pointless - did they even take blood? - because I don't remember much of that week."

"Consider yourself lucky. That was the week from hell. But enough about that - we have better things to talk about."

Kurt's eyes softened at the look on his boyfriend's face. Blaine had quickly gotten over the initial shock and was over the moon about the babies. He'd already promised that he wouldn't panic again, though Kurt knew he probably would as they got closer to the due date.

"Oh yeah? So what's first on the list?" asked Kurt, as he got comfortable on the bed. Kurt waited a minute but when he got no response, he looked back up at Blaine. "Blaine?"

Blaine was staring at him, or more specifically, his belly. Kurt hadn't really been keeping an eye on it, but like Jeff had mentioned earlier in the day, he did have a noticeable curve starting already. It didn't dawn on him until he saw the look in Blaine's eyes that Blaine was probably feeling even worse for not realizing anything sooner.

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt saw Blaine's hand twitch and had a good idea what he wanted to do with it, though he was having a hard time understanding what the problem was. Then again, after the conversation in the kitchen, Blaine's reaction was starting to make sense.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it on his belly, which woke him up. Blaine blinked a few times before focusing on Kurt's face again, seeing a smile there, and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. You back with me now? Where did you go?" asked Kurt. "You seemed miles away."

Blaine moved his hand back and forth, still having a hard time processing. "How did I not notice this? We sleep curled up together every night."

"Honestly, it's only been the last few days that it's looked like this," said Kurt. "With Zoe, I didn't start showing until I was further along, remember? And you wouldn't have missed it then, considering I wouldn't leave the dorm without checking to see if she was visible."

Blaine sighed, "I just feel horrible that I didn't realize something was off about you sooner."

"But you did. You knew about my headaches and saw that I wasn't my normal self. Granted, I don't normally make it known when I feel bad. Old habits die hard and all that." Blaine laughed at Kurt's explanation. He removed his hand only to replace it with his head, leaning on it just enough to feel the curve.

"There are really two of them in there?"

"Yep. You should be very proud of yourself. Now you have double the chances of ruining their lives with your wild hair genes."

Blaine pouted, "I thought you liked my hair."

Kurt chuckled, "I love your hair - when you keep it short like this. It's when it's long and poofy when even I want to tame it with gel."

"You always said you hated it when I gelled it."

"Exactly, when _you_ gel it. 'A little dab will do', as my mother used to say...not the ridiculous amount you seem to think you need. If either of these two inherits your hair, you're not touching it."

"We'll see about that," Blaine grumbled. Both men were silent for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"How do you think Zoe will feel about all this? Do you think she'll be okay with being the big sister? It's only been the three of us for so long...I don't want her thinking that she's being replaced or something."

"I asked Jeff the same thing. He's convinced that we're worrying for nothing, and I think he has a point. She loves hanging out with Kaylen, Casey and RJ, and she's very responsible for a girl her age."

"That's true," Blaine agreed. "Hey, when exactly are you due by the way?"

"December 17th, but Matt said that with me being pregnant with twins, I should go earlier than that. He was saying that they could come any time after Thanksgiving, but if they take after their big sister, Jeff will get his wish and we'll be in labor together. And considering how far off Matt's prediction was the first time..."

Blaine winced, "For your sake, I hope you don't last that long. It was hard watching you with Zoe; I can't even imagine how much harder it would be this time around."

Kurt sighed, "Well with my luck, they'll get too cozy, I'll just get fatter, and you'll have to deal with me being an even more hormonal bitch than usual."

Blaine leaned up to kiss Kurt. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Kurt said with a smirk.

"Just crazy in love with you, honey," answered Blaine sweetly.

* * *

Matt almost forgot to save himself the following morning. He sent a hasty text to Blaine that didn't make a whole lot of sense, which resulted in Blaine having to call Matt for clarification. He was on the way to pick up Zoe from her last day of pre-school, and both he and Kurt wanted to talk to her about her new siblings. For a brief moment, the doctor thought he was in the clear, and wouldn't have to worry about hearing an 'I told you so' from Neal or being lectured by a certain Mama Bear.

Of course, Matt was unaware that Kurt was in the car and Blaine had put the phone on speaker.

"You bribed our daughter?!" yelled Kurt, as Blaine held his laughter in.

_"It was done with good intentions," _said Matt_. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise and I didn't know whether or not you wanted to tell her right away or wait a while...though after our talk last night, I'm really hoping you were planning on saying something sooner rather than later."_

"Well lucky for you, we were planning on talking about it today. I'm sure a little something will be fine. How exactly did this conversation start anyway?" asked Blaine.

_"She brought it up, actually. We were getting the kids ready for bed last night and Zoe hung back to ask me a question, and with those eyes of hers, I really couldn't not say anything."_

"What did she say?" asked Kurt.

_"She wanted to know if her mama was sick. Apparently, you haven't been hiding your symptoms as well as you thought."_

Kurt's jaw dropped, while Blaine tried to figure out what bothered him more - the fact he didn't notice enough or that his daughter was afraid to say anything to them about it.

_"I'll take your silence as a sign that I've rendered you both speechless. Now I didn't give away anything, but I assured her that the two of you needed to talk to each other first, and that she would know soon enough. So you're in the clear at the moment, but I wouldn't hold off on this particular conversation for long."_

Since Kurt was still spaced out, Blaine answered for them. "We'll tell her soon. We're on our way to pick her up now. Do you need us to get Casey and RJ?"

_"Megan volunteered to get them, but thanks. I have to go do rounds now, so good luck. Talk to you guys later."_

Blaine hung up and looked over at Kurt, who was biting his lip in worry. "Kurt, you alright over there?"

"I don't understand - how did she find out? I thought I was doing a good job keeping it from the two of you."

"She's a smart girl, and you know kids - they can be the best sneaks around. Stop worrying so much; we'll be at the school in a minute and at the coffee shop right after to talk." Kurt groaned. "What?"

"The only thing I hate about being pregnant is having to give up coffee."

Blaine had almost forgotten about that. With Zoe, Kurt went without coffee for just about the whole pregnancy. He had started drinking less of it even before he found out he was pregnant because it started to make him sick and the headaches worse. They did try decaf once and ironically enough, that made him physically sick.

The smell didn't seem to bother him too much the further along he got, as long as it wasn't a strong mix of flavors; then Kurt would get a little queasy. The upside to their favorite place was that it had seats outside, so they could still go and enjoy the fresh air outside. Now that Blaine thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Kurt drink coffee.

"Kurt, when was the last time you had coffee? I just realized that we haven't gone through it all that much lately."

"Honestly, I think that was my first clue. It's been a few weeks since I had a real cup. I had some decaf with Dad the last time he came over and I almost threw up after a few sips of it. The morning sickness kicked in after that, so I've been drinking weak tea and ginger ale since."

Minutes later, they were pulling up to the school. Zoe didn't know that Blaine would be there with Kurt to pick her up, as Blaine was usually at work, nor did she know that Casey and RJ wouldn't be coming either. Neal and Kurt took turns picking up the kids, with Jeff and Megan filling in if needed. Normally, parents had to walk into the building to collect the younger kids, but with it being the last day, everyone was being dismissed outside in the fenced-in part of the blacktop, as kids were taking advantage of having everyone they knew clustered together and exchanging plans for the summer.

Blaine left Kurt in the car and walked up to the gate to retrieve Zoe. It didn't take long for her to ambush him.

"Daddy! Where's Mama? You don't come to get me!"

"Oh, that hurts, Zo-bug...you don't wanna see me?" Blaine pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I do wanna see you, Daddy! Are you my after-school surprise?" she asked, excitedly.

"Not quite," said Blaine, "but Mama is waiting for us in the car. We're going to get a treat while we're out and Mama is feeling okay."

Zoe squealed and hopped around a bit on the way back to the car. Kurt laughed as he saw her try to jump up into the window to get a hug. Blaine was kind enough to pick her up so that she could get at least a kiss hello from Kurt, before being buckled up in the backseat.

"Did you have fun on your last day, Zoe?" Kurt asked.

"Tons of fun! Ms. Kelly let us draw pictures and do puzzles and we still got to have our snack! It was the best day ever!"

Blaine and Kurt chuckled. "Well, it sounds like you had quite a day, and I know just the way to end it."

Zoe looked hopeful, "Ice cream?"

Blaine grinned into the rearview mirror, as Kurt turned around to face Zoe. "Well, ice cream for you and Daddy. I'm probably gonna get some spice cake and tea. Don't give me that look, Blaine - I just don't think I can handle ice cream right now." Blaine didn't even get a second to put in his two cents before Kurt continued. "We won't stay at the café though, is that okay?"

Zoe tilted her head, something she'd picked up from Kurt and Jeff over the years. "How come Mama? We always stay outside when it's pretty out."

"Uncle Matt called and said that you were upset last night. Mama talked to Daddy and now we need to talk to you. But don't you worry - it's nothing bad," Blaine assured her, as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Pinky promise?"

Blaine turned around in his seat after turning the car off to lock pinkies with her. He got out of the car first and made quick work of freeing Zoe from her seatbelt before helping Kurt out of the car. Another symptom they noticed the last time - and was true so far this time - was that whenever Kurt got into or out of a car, he encountered dizzy spells.

Luckily it wasn't too busy inside, so in no time at all, they were home. After getting comfortable on the couch, and after the ice cream was all gone, Kurt and Blaine decided it was time to talk.

"Zoe, how would you like having a little brother or sister to play with and take care of?"

Now Zoe had seen kids at school and on the playground that had little brothers and sisters, but watching them at times made her not want to have them; most of the time they were fighting with each other. Then she looks at Casey and RJ and gets jealous that they always have somebody around to play with. Zoe looked at her parents and wondered,

"Do I get to pick one? 'Cause a little brother sounds fun, but it'd be great if there was another girl in the house."

"Not exactly, sweetie," said Blaine, "it doesn't quite work like that. We won't know if it's a boy or girl for a few weeks yet. We have to let them grow a little bit first."

"Oh...so that's why the stork brings babies in an egg? They have to hatch first?" Blaine's jaw dropped, while Kurt coughed to cover his laughter.

"Zoe, who told you about the stork?" asked Kurt.

"Johnny did, but that can't be right. His mommy got a big belly and when we saw his baby brother, it was gone."

"I can promise you a stork has nothing to do with it."

"So you really do make a baby in the oven? Rosie heard her daddy tell Ms. Kelly that they were making bread." Blaine just continued to stare at Zoe, leaving Kurt to roll his eyes at his temporarily useless boyfriend.

"No sweetie. One way to say that you're expecting a baby is to say that 'there's a bun in the oven'; it's just a figure of speech."

"Then how do you make a baby then?" Zoe asked.

"**That** is a story for when you're older." Kurt smiled as Zoe groaned. "Though what I can do is give you a hint or two, if you'd like."

"Pretty please!"

"Well for one, you don't make a baby with an oven, and though it would be easier, a stork doesn't just bring a baby either. The reason Johnny's mommy had a belly is because that's where a baby grows up until they're ready to be born."

"Does that mean you're gonna get a big belly too, Mama?"

Kurt chuckled, "Eventually. Here, give me your hand." Kurt was already stretched out on the couch, so all he had to do was lift his shirt up a little bit. Zoe gasped as she saw from her angle on the floor that Kurt wasn't as flat as he used to be. He took her hand and put it on his bump.

"This is where your brothers and/or sisters are coming from." Zoe looked confused for a moment, but luckily Blaine had finally rejoined the conversation.

"We're not just having one baby...there's two of them. So you might get two brothers, two sisters, or one of each. Mama is gonna carry them until they're big enough to come out, which won't be for a while yet."

"Aww...why can't they come out now?" she whined, to her parents' amusement.

"Sorry, baby girl, but we can't exactly speed this up," said Kurt. "But there's plenty for us to do in the meantime. Besides being a big sister, you're going to be an auntie too." Zoe was quiet for a minute, and then she jumped up and squealed.

"Jeffy and Nicky are having a baby too?! That's so cool!"

"How'd she figure that out so fast?" asked a stunned Blaine.

"She's a smart girl, honey...and she was here when Jeff came over in a panic yesterday. Not that hard to put two and two together."

"Oh yeah…I knew that."

"Of course you did, Blaine. Lucky for us, she seems okay with the idea of being a big sister," Kurt said, as they watched their daughter dance around the room.

"Lucky for us you're such a smooth talker; I was not looking forward to the whole 'where do babies come from' talk."


	3. Spreading the News

**Well, this came out quicker than I thought it would, but I'm not expecting any complaints from you lovely people. I seem to get more typing done late at night (like between 1 and 6 am…you know, when normal people sleep)**

**I think I've settled on what Kurt and Jeff's professions are, and if it sounds familiar here, that's because I hinted it in Chapter 24 in **_Pink/Purple_**. I also know what the babies are going to be, but I'm not telling yet. However, feel free to put in your two cents if you'd like to in regards to names – those are still very much up in the air. In case you miss it later, Zoe and the boys live in Elida, Ohio, which is about 15-20 minutes from Lima. **

**Oh, and before anyone mentions that it isn't, in my universe gay marriage is legal, because in my opinion it should be. I'm thankful it is in New York, as my aunts who have been together for 25 years, finally went ahead and did it this past March.**

**Thanks goes out to **RaeKopplin1**, who helped me get a few plot points figured out, and to **Rori Potter **and** Sarahamanda Klaine **for reviewing. To **Jay Li Matsuda, **all I can say is: patience, my dear. To **colfercrisscraze29 –** I hope you're ready for the next chapter. **MyOTPIsKillingMe**: yes, this is the sequel – I just couldn't wait to start this so it'll be updated along with the main story until that one is finished. **AlexaCardew**: two of your suggestions are already on the list, but which ones ;)**

**I still don't own Glee, but who saw the Thanksgiving episode? The two-minute Klaine phone call was the highlight of my night. (YouTube it to watch it again)**

**Read and Review, and I'll love you forever :-) **

_**Spreading the News**_

* * *

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"When are we going to start telling people about the babies? I mean, you're obviously pregnant and I'm starting to show too. It's not like we can hide it for much longer."

Kurt sighed from his spot on the couch. "Honestly, I hadn't thought too much about it. I think I was still worried that we would jinx ourselves if we said anything too soon. You do realize that you and Nick don't have to wait for Blaine and I, right?"

"I know - I almost let it slip to Brandon yesterday when he called to check in - but it didn't seem right to share our news when you were keeping yours quiet. I've been thinking the last few days, and since Matt said that we're in the clear since your cramps have stopped and that we're officially in our second trimester, maybe it would be cool to start telling people. And have you seen Zoe lately? She's barely hanging on at this point. She's so excited to be a big sister and an auntie."

Kurt sighed as he rubbed his hand on his bump. Unlike his pregnancy with Zoe, Kurt already had to give up wearing some of his usual clothes. Blaine had been willing to go into the attic to find his maternity clothes, but both had been shocked to see that the stuff in the first box didn't fit; Kurt had tried on some jeans and found that while they had worked well with Zoe at this stage, the elastic wasn't loose enough for the twins. Jeff was more than happy to take them off his hands. Thankfully, the second box had his stretchy pants, which would work until they went shopping for some summer-appropriate attire.

"I'm surprised that Burt hasn't come here himself to see why you've been avoiding going over to their place. He probably thinks Blaine is keeping you hostage or something."

"He would if it wasn't for Mom," said Kurt. Carole was the only one that knew outside of them, Matt and Neal. As a nurse at the hospital, she'd seen them at their last appointment, but after learning about Kurt's reluctance to spread the word, promised to keep it a secret until they were ready. Carole had been running interference with Burt, Finn and Puck, though it had been harder with the latter two.

Finn and Puck, to the surprise of everyone, had actually followed Kurt's suggestion to work with Matt and that area of the hospital. As it turned out, with the right motivation, the duo had made quite the name for themselves. Some repeat customers - as Puck called them - had actually requested to have one or both of the guys involved with their deliveries. Matt had actually been the most shocked, as he often had problems getting some of the female patients to let men in the room in the first place. However, thanks to word of mouth, Finn and Puck had their share of fans. Neither of them knew about the twins, as Matt was busy making sure they were either off or busy on the days of Kurt's checkups.

"How about this weekend?" asked Jeff. "Your dad wanted to have a cookout for the Fourth of July, didn't he? Considering a bunch of us couldn't make it, he offered to do it a few days late. We can tell everyone in one fell swoop, or better yet, let Zoe tell them. She'll probably get a kick out of it, and that could be her reward for not saying anything. Hell, she'll think it's her birthday present."

Kurt mulled it over and had to agree that it was a good idea. Burt had even slyly mentioned during his last phone call that he'd be more than happy to hold the cookout at his and Carole's house, and that the date didn't matter. If it happened to be close to Zoe's birthday - the week after the Fourth - then all the more better. Of course, Kurt saw this as his attempt to physically see his sons and granddaughter. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded.

"You know what? Let's do it this weekend. I have no problem giving the honor of announcing our news to Zoe. She loves to be the center of attention, and this way everyone knows at the same time. Nick can invite his family; you can invite Brandon, Robin and Anna; and Cooper was coming anyway with Alex. It's a win-win."

"What's a win-win?" Kurt and Jeff looked up to see Blaine, Zoe, and Nick walk in with sandwiches from the deli down the street. Kurt was finally mostly free from his morning sickness, and the first thing he said he wanted to enjoy was his favorite sub and a container of pickles that he said he would share with Jeff, and only Jeff.

"We've decided that it's time to let the cat out of the bag and tell the family that there will be three new additions by Christmas," said Kurt.

"Finally!" said Blaine. "Cooper has been driving me crazy! He keeps insisting that he can hear my smile over the phone and wants to know what I'm so damn happy about."

"When are we planning on doing this?" asked Nick, as he split up the food.

"At Burt's cookout. I'll let Brandon know and you can invite your parents, and this way, no one can complain about not finding out sooner than others," said Jeff. "And we thought it'd be fun to let Zoe tell everyone for us. She'll be the birthday girl, after all."

"Tell everyone what?" Zoe asked, as she tried to open her bag of apple slices. Blaine opened the bag for her before they ended up all over the floor.

"How would you like to tell the family that you're gonna be a big sister and an auntie?" asked Kurt.

"Really?! I can tell Grandpa, and Grandma, and Uncle Finn, and Uncle Cooper and -"

"Yes sweetie," Blaine said, cutting her off. "You'll be able to tell everyone. Can you handle waiting a couple more days?" Zoe nodded enthusiastically, and even made a motion of locking her mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"Do you want to call Grandpa and ask to have the cookout?" Kurt had barely finished asking when Zoe jumped up and went looking for Kurt's cell phone. She unlocked the phone and moved to the screen with the contacts on speed dial. She clicked on the picture of Burt and waited for him to pick up.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that kids can do that so easily? What happened to the days when we played with those kiddie phones where you got to talk to Elmo?" asked Nick.

"I never had a Sesame Street phone," said Jeff. "Always wanted one, though."

"Me either, though Cooper and I did enjoy the cans and string method," said Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Zoe expertly use his phone. When Zoe had learned how to count and to read, Kurt had spent a few days teaching her how to use the phone. She knew how to dial 9-1-1 for emergencies, and knew which buttons to push on the house phone to call her grandparents. The cell phone was certainly her favorite because all she needed to do was tap on a picture and it would call the person she wanted. That, and she loved to play Angry Birds.

"Hi Grandpa!" Zoe yelled into the phone.

"Zoe, inside voice."

_"Well hello there, Zoe. Hey Kurt. What are you up to?"_

"We're eating samwhiches with Jeffy and Nicky. I wanna ask you a question."

Burt chuckled, _"Oh yeah? What's that?"_

Zoe pushed the button for speaker phone. "Can we come over for a party? Mama said I could call and ask if we could."

The boys could hear Burt's barely contained glee over the phone. _"Of course you can! I've missed seeing the three of you. Do you have any special requests?"_

"Can Jeffy and Nicky come? And Brandon and Cooper and Kim and Robbie and -"

"Zoe, I think Grandpa gets the point," said Blaine. "Hi Burt."

_"Hi Blaine, and hi to you too, Jeff and Nick. So I take it we're looking at a family barbeque then? I don't see anything wrong with that. It's not the same around here without you guys."_

"Yeah, we figured it'd be nice since we weren't able to come over for the Fourth."

_"So does that mean you're feeling better, Kurt? I was starting to get concerned, but Carole told me to relax."_

"I'm better than I was, Dad. Don't worry so much."

_"Well that's too bad, kid. Just because you don't need your old man anymore, doesn't mean I can't worry about you."_

"Spoken like a Papa Bear," whispered Jeff to Nick.

Nick and Jeff laughed at Kurt's expression, as he rolled his eyes. "Love you too, Dad. We'll see you this weekend. Say goodbye to Grandpa, Zoe."

"Bye Grandpa!"

"Bye Burt. See you later."

_"Bye kids."_

* * *

"I used to enjoy shopping, but now it sucks."

"Never expected to hear you say that."

Kurt sighed, "Never thought I'd have to."

Kurt had admitted that he needed to buy new clothes, but now he was regretting it and wanted to give up and go home. He knew being pregnant with twins was going to be different than just expecting one, but he hadn't really thought too much about how different. Clothes shopping, apparently, was going to be the first major obstacle of pregnancy number two. While Kurt hadn't gained a dramatic amount of weight yet, he already had a small bump to deal with. He was almost five-and-a-half months along with Zoe before he got to the size he was now.

Jeff was actually having a good time shopping, though he was only doing it as a way to pass the time. Kurt's old clothing was still in good shape and there was enough to get him started. He too was showing, but it wasn't nearly as obvious as Kurt's bump was. Nick had been the one to suggest shopping, and the two of them were currently taking a break and looking at some of the baby gear the store carried for ideas for the future nursery, Zoe tagging along to give her input.

Nick and Jeff had already started to look for a new place, knowing that their one-bedroom apartment was not going to cut it with a baby on the way. And though having a new home before the baby came was what they were aiming for, they weren't getting their hopes up, more so to keep Jeff's blood pressure down.

Blaine was partially wishing that he was looking at baby stuff too, as he was starting to regret agreeing to Nick's idea of going out in the first place. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped; they were going to Lima the next day and Kurt still didn't have any appropriate attire for a summery, outdoor event.

"Kurt, do you want to take a break? We can go get a snack or something. Zoe is fine with Nick and Jeff, and I think you need a minute to relax." Kurt sighed but had to agree with Blaine; he was working himself up for no reason and a break was a good idea.

Blaine let Nick know that they were going to grab something in the food court, not wanting to interrupt Jeff and Zoe's playful arguments about what stuffed animal was the best one for a baby to have. Nick looked concerned and worried that Kurt's current mood was his fault, but Blaine assured him it wasn't - at least not totally.

A few minutes later found Blaine and Kurt sitting on a bench with soft pretzels and soda. Kurt didn't seem nearly as tense now, which made Blaine happy, but he could still tell that Kurt wasn't completely stress-free yet. Blaine simply pulled Kurt closer to him, letting Kurt's head rest on his shoulder, and placed a kiss in Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed, and with it, the remaining tension drifted off of him.

"Feel better?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah...sorry I got upset. I don't know why I was being so moody. We were just shopping."

"Well I expected the mood swings, and I half-expected you'd have one while trying on clothes," said Blaine. "I'm just curious as to why this is bothering you so much. We both knew that we'd have to get you some new clothes eventually."

"I think because 'eventually' wasn't supposed to come this early. I keep forgetting that this is my second pregnancy, and that it's twins as well. Logically I knew that I'd be showing earlier and gaining weight sooner, but at the same time, I was hoping that this time around would be the same as with Zoe. I have to remind myself that it won't be."

"Honey, I hate seeing you upset. If you knew you'd be like this, why did you agree to go to the mall in the first place? We could've waited and come later."

"Because I needed something comfortable to wear to Dad's tomorrow, and for the next few weeks. Summer is a horrible time to be pregnant, but at least this time I'm not full term. I'm well aware I was a complete bitch the last few weeks before Zoe was born."

"And did anyone ever say anything to you? No, and you know why? Because you'd have to be an idiot to not notice how uncomfortable you were. Yeah, we had a hot summer, but we didn't feel right complaining, considering you didn't really have a way to cool down. None of us were carrying an extra forty pounds around 24/7. That, and some of the guys were afraid they'd make you cry or throw stuff at them."

Kurt laughed, leaving Blaine with a feeling of relief. "And if I remember correctly, we had a similar problem with you and clothes before. Remind me again when you called your stretchy pants by their proper name of maternity pants?"

Kurt raised his head and lightly slapped Blaine's shoulder. "Now that's not fair. Can't you be happy that I acknowledged what they were before Zoe was born." He stopped Blaine before he could respond. "So I didn't admit it until the day she was born - a mere technicality." Blaine muffled a laugh and let his comment slide.

"I so badly want to blame the hormones, but the simple fact is that I'm scared."

"Of what, Kurt?" asked Blaine. "You haven't made it seem like you've been worrying about anything more than usual - and we've done this before. This isn't our first time down the road of parenthood."

"We've never talked about having more kids, or more specifically, _when_. It's been just the three of us for so long, and now we're adding two more to our family when we didn't expect it. We both just finished school; you and Nick have a store to run; I've got my kids at the hospital to worry about, never mind any side projects; Zoe starts kindergarten in the fall; and I'm not only worrying about my pregnancy, but Jeff's as well. And I don't know how Dad is going to react to finding out. It's just so much at once."

Blaine was honestly a little shocked. Sure, he'd been thinking about all of that as well, who wouldn't be? But he knew that as long as he and Kurt were on the same page, everything would work out. So that's how he responded.

"So what if the twins were a bit of a surprise? We both knew, at least subconsciously, that having sex without any protection was bound to lead to a pregnancy, which is why we agreed to always be careful as we never saw ourselves as ready for more. Finishing school just alleviates some stress for our lives - no more tests, late night study sessions, project deadlines - and managing the store is not as bad as we thought it would be. It may be mine and Nick's names on the paperwork, but everyone there works as a team.

"The kids and the staff at the hospital love you. If and when you need to take some time off, they will support you 100%, and keep in mind, you're not the only social worker or counselor there. Zoe loves school, and I'm sure she'll love kindergarten, especially when she finds out she'll be there all day. Jeff has gotten over the initial stage of 'oh my god - I'm pregnant' and both he and Nick have adapted rather well to the idea of becoming a parent. He knows to come to you with questions, and he knows how to get you to see sense when you're panicking about the twins. Burt is going to be thrilled that he's getting more grandkids.

"Did I leave anything out?"

Kurt's jaw dropped as he ran through everything that Blaine had just said, and he realized that Blaine hit all of his worries and dismissed them one by one. A great sense of relief washed over him and he sighed as he reclaimed his spot between Blaine's neck and shoulder. He raised a hand to his own neck and twirled the charm he wore as he contemplated their conversation.

The piece in question wasn't fancy or expensive by any means, and Blaine had half-feared that Kurt was going to hate it. It was a glow-in-the-dark heart with their initials on the back of it. Blaine had simply said that the color reminded him of Kurt's eyes, and if Kurt ever needed a reminder about Blaine's feelings for him, all he had to do was cup his hands over the charm and watch it glow. Zoe loved it as much as Kurt did, as she often noticed a glowing heart in the dark first, before she'd notice Kurt coming to check on her in the middle of the night.

The one thing Blaine realized at that moment was how bare Kurt's hands looked to him. He'd given Kurt a promise ring years ago, but as they soon realized, it wasn't a practical piece of jewelry to wear out. Kurt kept it, of course, but wasn't it time that Blaine fixed that problem? He looked around and noticed one of the shops on the other side of the mall and decided they'd waited long enough.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"The way you wrap your fingers around your necklace reminds me of a promise I made to you. Remember when I gave you your promise ring, and I said it was only temporary?"

"Of course I remember. Oh - does this mean you have a ring pop for me? Because I actually wouldn't mind a little sugar rush at the moment. Artificially flavored cherry appears to be a craving of mine."

Blaine laughed softly, "Not exactly. I was just thinking - how about something a little more permanent? Don't you think it's about time I make an honest man out of you?" Kurt's breath caught as he processed what Blaine just said.

"What did you say?" he asked, with wide eyes.

"I think you heard me."

"…"

"Would you, Kurt Hummel, do me the honor of becoming my husband? I realize that the middle of the mall isn't the most romantic place in the world -"

"Blaine - stop talking." Kurt wasted no time in pulling Blaine in for a kiss...a very long kiss. When they separated, they were both breathless, and Blaine couldn't resist being cheeky.

"So is that a yes? I must have missed your response while your tongue was down my throat," he said with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Kurt smirked back.

"I think we need to go into that store over there so you can pick out our rings. You have impeccable taste in accessories, and these will be the most important ones we ever wear."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Anderson. I happen to love this necklace you gave me."

"Yeah, about that...I had help with that too. Didn't you ever wonder why I gave it to you on Zoe's birthday? She's the one that picked it out, and when have I ever said 'no' to her?"

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again, before pulling both of themselves off the bench. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on fiancé of mine - we have rings to get."

"Oh, I like the sound of that - fiancé."

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"Jeff calm down -" Nick was quickly shushed.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nick."

"Daddy - Jeffy said a bad word."

"I know, sweetie," said Blaine, "he'll be fine in a minute...I hope."

"We leave you two alone for thirty minutes and you get engaged?! Who does that?!"

Kurt wanted to laugh, but he held it in. He'd always thought picking out wedding rings would take a long time. It ended up only taking ten minutes, as the store they went into had a set that they loved at first glance. The couple that ran the store aww-ed at them and wished them the best, and after noticing the time, made their way back to where they'd left Zoe, Nick, and Jeff.

Kurt just hadn't expected Jeff to find them first.

"Jeff, you've been calling us an old, married couple for years, so what's the problem?" asked Kurt.

Jeff had tears in his eyes as he answered, "Because I didn't get to see it happen! I bet it was cute and simple and I missed it." The blonde started to cry, and Kurt wasted no time in pulling him into a hug. Zoe looked confused and Nick was standing close by, worried for Jeff's current state. Blaine took pity on him and gave him an understanding look.

"You okay there, Nick?"

"I just don't understand why he's so upset. I always knew you'd propose eventually, and we'd be the first ones to know about it...I'm at a loss here."

"Hormones," said Blaine. "This is what you call a mood swing. He was perfectly happy, and in no time flat, went into a short rage before ending up in the land of tears. Give him a few minutes, and he'll be back to his happy-go-lucky self." Blaine felt a tug on his hand and he crouched down to Zoe's level.

"Daddy, why was Jeffy yelling at you and Mama? Why's he crying?"

"Sweetie, Jeffy is just a little emotional right now. We'll explain everything when we get home. Let's get out of here, Nick. I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and jerked his head in the direction of the exit.

Jeff did start to calm down once they got into the car, and by the time they made it back to the house, was blushing in embarrassment. He'd had his first major pregnancy-induced mood swing, and in public no less. Kurt reassured him that it was normal and that he shouldn't dwell on it for long. Considering they still had several months to go, there would be plenty of opportunities for mood swings later. Jeff was not exactly comforted by that.

Blaine led the way into the house. Jeff wasted no time cuddling into Nick on the loveseat. Blaine sat on the couch with his arm around Kurt, leaving Zoe to snuggle against his bump. It was quiet for a few minutes as the group waited to see who was going to speak up first. Zoe decided she'd waited long enough and wanted to know what was going on.

"Daddy, why was Jeffy crying? I don't get it."

"Zoe, remember when we went to Auntie Tina and Uncle Mike's wedding and you got to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers? How would you like to do that again but for Mama and me?"

Zoe got excited in seconds, "Can I? I'll be the bestest flower girl ever! OH - can I tell everybody tomorrow? Or is it a secret?"

Kurt tickled her and smiled as she giggled. "You've already got an important job telling everyone about the babies...trust me, this won't be that big of a surprise. Daddy and I will take care of this one, okay?"

"Okie dokie. Jeffy, are you all better now?" she asked. "I don't like it when you cry."

"I'm fine now. I've noticed that having a baby means you have no control over your feelings sometimes. I'm not really mad or upset - it was just a surprise."

Nick untangled himself from Jeff, so he could get up. "I know what'll help. Zoe - come in the kitchen with me for a second?" Zoe wiggled off the couch and followed Nick. Kurt sent a look Jeff's way, and seemed satisfied by the smile on his face.

"Really Kurt, I'm fine now."

"Just checking."

Zoe and Nick returned with freezer pops, which he deemed would work as a celebratory drink as three out of the five of them couldn't drink anyway. Blaine and Kurt explained how they ended up getting rings, and almost set Jeff off into another round of tears. When Nick asked if they had details for a ceremony, both just said that there hadn't been time to discuss the subject properly. Zoe got bored of the conversation and ended up on the floor coloring.

"How do you plan on breaking the news?" asked Nick. "You mentioned you couldn't take the rings home today."

"Knowing our family, once Zoe says we're pregnant, someone is gonna make a comment about getting married. When that happens, we'll just tell everyone to keep an eye out for an invitation. My money's on Puck."

"Nah," said Blaine, "Cooper or Finn."

"You never know, Blaine. Burt might use that shotgun we've never seen and make you two do it in the backyard."

"Speak for yourself, Nick," said Blaine. "You might think it's a joke, but I've actually seen it, and trust me, it's real. He might even make the two of you tie the knot as well; he sees you two as his kids, too."

"Oh hell."

"Nicky! You gots to put monies in the jar now - you said a bad word."

"Hey! How come I have to pay and Jeff doesn't?" he asked. "Jeff said it at the mall."

"'cause it was the baby's fault. Babies don't have monies yet." Nick couldn't form a response, to the amusement of the rest of the room.

* * *

The following day found Burt pacing in the living room, waiting for Kurt to arrive. Sure, he was also waiting for Blaine and Zoe, but he was the most anxious to see his son. He'd been worried about him for weeks, and while Carole seemed just as concerned, he knew she knew more than she was letting on. No amount of begging or bribing had worked.

Finn and Cooper were already in the backyard working on the grill. Jessica and Greg - Nick's parents - were talking with Brandon and Paul, while watching Kim and Robbie play with Anna, Brandon and Robin's three-year-old. Carole, Robin, and Cooper's girlfriend Alex were in the kitchen getting the cold food organized into a buffet-style setup, as they would keep better indoors away from the heat. Carole was occasionally checking in on Burt, often returning with a smile and laughing to herself.

"He still pacing?" asked Robin.

"Yeah...it's more entertaining than I'd thought it would be," said Carole. "I can't wait until they get here. Burt has been going crazy since Zoe called the other day."

"I don't know how you've managed," said Alex. "Cooper has been unbearable the last few weeks. He keeps insisting that Blaine is keeping something from him. I'll admit, it was cute at first, but now he's all paranoid and I just want to smack him."

Carole and Robin laughed. Cooper and Alex have only been dating for a year and a half, but they had known each other for years. "I have to be honest; I'm just as curious as he is, so I'll be glad when they get here to prove they're all alive and well."

Just as Alex finished that statement, they heard a car pull into the driveway. Carole went into the living room to stop Burt from running outside.

"Let them get in the house first, Burt. You'll make Zoe upset if you start yelling before she gets a chance to say hi."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"You make it sound like you've had no contact with them for months," Carole said as she rolled her eyes. "It's only been a few weeks since you've seen them."

"All the more reason why I should yell at them first before I hug them to death." Carole was saved from responding when she heard the doorbell ring. Burt had the door open and Zoe in his arms before it finished.

"Hi Grandpa! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Zo-bug." Burt looked behind her and didn't see the boys. "Where is everyone, baby girl? You don't look old enough to drive yourself around yet."

Zoe giggled. "I'm only gonna be five! I can't drive."

"And that's a good thing." Burt looked up to see Nick and Jeff walking in with a dessert tray.

"Hi Burt. Blaine and Kurt are right behind us. They just needed a minute, but they'll be right in."

"I thought Kurt said he was feeling better." Burt wasn't sure how to interpret the quick glance the two exchanged.

"He is," insisted Jeff. "He just had a rough start this morning." Kurt's morning sickness - which had been absent for several days - decided to make a comeback, and at three-thirty in the morning no less. Blaine had said that Kurt was up for a couple of hours before he fell back to sleep, but it was obvious that the catnap he took on the way here was not long enough. Just a few minutes later, the missing duo finally made an appearance.

"Hey Dad - long time no see." Burt was very happy to see Kurt and wasted no time pulling him into a hug, noticing that Kurt was holding himself at an odd angle, but shrugging it off for now.

"I know we've talked on the phone, but nothing beats seeing you in person." Burt brushed the back of his hand across Kurt's face, as if checking for a fever. "Are you alright? You seem a little flushed."

Kurt gave him a small smile. "I'm okay...just a little tired and the heat must be getting to me. Things have been busy lately. Where is everyone? I know Blaine needs to yell at Cooper - he's been texting us for a while asking when we were coming."

"And really, one text would've been fine. But no - let's keep texting while I'm driving!" Blaine exclaimed, as he saw Cooper walk into the room. "You!"

Cooper just smiled, "Hey squirt -" He didn't get any farther than that as Blaine walked up to him and pushed a finger to his chest, not caring at the moment for the

"Don't you 'hey squirt' me. I called you two days ago and said we'd see you here on Saturday at one. So why on earth did you decide to start texting me** last night** to make sure we were coming?"

Cooper at least had the decency to blush. "Well -"

"Cooper Anderson - you lied to me!?" Cooper cringed as Alex came into the room. "You said you were taking care of some last minute emails for work last night, not harassing your brother via text. I told you to knock it off after I caught you sending one yesterday. If you'll excuse us for a few minutes..."

Alex proceeded to drag Cooper out of the room. Blaine smirked and commented that he officially approved of Alex's way of punishing his brother. The others were confused until Blaine said that he heard her threatening him with things little ears shouldn't hear.

Zoe didn't get what was so funny, but she did realize that Cooper was in trouble. "Daddy, can I tell the secrets yet or do we gots to wait for Uncle Cooper?"

That got Burt's attention. "Secrets? What is she talking about?"

"The birthday girl has a few announcements to make," Kurt explained, "but we need to get the rest of the group together first so everyone hears it at the same time." Burt gave him a strange look but agreed, leading the way into the backyard.

After several rounds of 'hellos' and 'how are yous', Finn announced that the food was ready and to get it while it was hot. Jeff quietly asked Nick to make him up a plate so he didn't have to leave Kurt alone, as Blaine was making plates for them. Kurt still didn't look well, and though he tried to play it off, Carole still noticed. She went inside and came out with a cold washcloth and placed it on the back of Kurt's neck, since the last thing anyone wanted to worry about was him getting heatstroke. She handed a second one to Jeff, figuring that he would need one as well.

Blaine was happy to see that Kurt was smiling when he returned and sent a grateful smile in Carole's direction. Burt's anxiety level was going up, especially after watching the way Kurt was acting. He almost made a comment about the plate Blaine made up, as it wasn't full and was missing some of what Burt knew was Kurt's favorite cookout foods. Kurt, however, didn't seem to have a problem with it, thanking Blaine for what he got him.

Jeff was acting strange too. Nick made up both of their plates, and while they were about the same, there was a moment when it looked like Jeff was going to gag. Nick swapped their plates and quickly ate the few scoops of beans that were on the plate. Jeff threw him a grateful look and then it was like nothing happened.

Normally Burt was a patient man, but he'd finally hit a breaking point.

"So, Kurt, what was it that Zoe wanted to announce to everyone? I don't see a better way to start off this shindig of ours than with whatever exciting news the birthday girl wants to share." Burt saw the four boys look at each other as Zoe bounced in her seat next to Blaine. The rest of the party turned their attention to the five of them, and Burt noticed that Carole had that knowing look in her eye.

"Can I tell everyone now?" Zoe asked. "Pretty please?"

"Go ahead, sweetie."

"Yay!" Zoe got up and made sure all eyes were on her. "Hi people! Guess what? I'm gonna be a big sister and an auntie!"

There was a moment of silence until Carole and Jessica squealed, jumping up to grab onto Kurt and Jeff first, before tackling Blaine and Nick. The siblings were next to say 'congrats', and Paul took it upon himself to personally wish Zoe the best of luck.

"Dad?" Burt had been in shock, not realizing that Kurt was standing in front of him. Suddenly, things started to click - him being sick, the loose shirt, his odd posture - but that didn't explain why Kurt waited to tell him, as now that he paid attention, there was a noticeable bump already.

"Kurt? You're pregnant? When? Why didn't you -"

"I promise I'll explain in a second. There's a second part to our announcement, which will help clear things up." Burt stared, but nodded, knowing that Kurt wouldn't have kept something like this from him unless there was a good reason. Once everyone had calmed down for the moment, Kurt spoke up.

"Thank you for your well wishes, but I think I owe you all an explanation as to what took us so long to break the news. Jeff and I are both pregnant and due in mid-December. There are two reasons why I'm showing more than he is. One, this isn't my first pregnancy; and two, Blaine and I are expecting twins." Kurt held his hand up to keep the women at bay.

"The reason for the announcement delay was partially my fault; Jeff and Nick decided on their own to wait for us before spreading the news. I wanted to wait until I hit 16 weeks because initially, there were some concerns. I was experiencing heavier symptoms, including painful cramps, which led me to getting checked out in the first place. Sometimes that is just a nasty side effect, however in my case, it could've been a sign for a partial miscarriage.

"Now before anyone panics, both of the babies and I are doing well, and I'm proud to say that you all have triple the mood swings to look forward to. I say triple because Jeff is proving himself to be quite the bear when provoked." This led to a bout of laughter and a pout from Jeff.

"So I'll end this little speech with a warning to watch yourselves because we cannot be held accountable for some of our actions during the next few months. This is directed mainly to Cooper and Brandon."

"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled Brandon.

"Yeah! How come Finn and Robbie don't get warnings?" asked Cooper.

Not wanting to have to pay up for swearing, Finn covered Zoe's ears, while Robbie took care of Anna's. "Because we know better than to piss off an expectant parent," said Finn.

"Yeah, it's totally not worth it, and Kurt wasn't even that bad the first time around," said Robbie. "If you don't want to be bitch-slapped, then watch yourselves." Cooper and Brandon weren't sure how to react to that, so they settled for pouting at Alex and Robin - neither of which were giving away sympathy.

Kurt looked back to his dad and waited for a response, one way or the other. Burt looked at him for a moment before smiling, and opened his arms to get a proper hug. Kurt didn't hesitate and Burt was able to feel the new baby bump. He pushed Kurt back after a minute to get a better look at him.

"So everything is okay? You weren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

Kurt chuckled, "You can call Matt yourself if it'll make you feel better. I eventually adjusted to Zoe; it's just a matter of me getting used to carrying twice as much as before." Kurt pulled Burt into another hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I almost didn't tell Blaine because I didn't want to get our hopes up."

Burt sighed, "Kurt, as long as you're all okay, it doesn't matter. Just be aware that I don't expect you to stay away again, you hear me? Otherwise, I'll drive to Elida myself."

"That's not really much of a threat, Burt," Carole said as she took a turn hugging Kurt. "I wasn't sure you were going to last much longer, and I was running out of ways to keep you out of the loop."

"I knew it!" Burt exclaimed. "You did know!"

Carole put her hands on her hips as she released Kurt. "Well of course I knew! I don't just work in one section of the hospital. And in case you haven't realized, gossip and nurses go together like peanut butter and jelly – you often find one with the other."

"If it makes you feel better, Mom's only known for two weeks; she caught us leaving Matt's office after a scan. I asked her not to say anything until we were sure about the twins," said Kurt.

Burt sighed, "That helps…a little. I hope you realize that this means I'll be checking up on you more often, and I don't just mean on the phone."

"Oh the woes of living close to your parents."

* * *

It was a few hours later and the party was deemed a success. Zoe received a few presents for her birthday, the boys had been congratulated several times, and everyone was happy. Finn had asked permission to mass text their friends, which resulted in some interesting replies. The best response had been from Puck, who hadn't believed Finn and stopped by to see the boys himself.

Unsurprisingly, the last major highlight of the day came about because of a nosy Cooper. Kurt had been speaking to Burt and Paul about something when Cooper walked up to them, dragging Blaine and swinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just overheard an interesting conversation Zoe was having with Carole. She mentioned that she was going to be a flower girl again. So naturally I inquired about it, and she said that it was going to be for you and Blaine."

Burt dropped his cup on the table, which gained the attention of anyone that hadn't been watching. Kurt rubbed his forehead and glared at him. Blaine freed himself from Cooper's hold and wrapped his arms around Kurt, as it looked like his fiancé was about to punch his brother. Kurt took a deep breath and turned to his father, who was still waiting for confirmation one way or the other.

"Dad, did I mention that Blaine kinda proposed yesterday?"


	4. House Hunting

**I know what you're thinking – why hasn't **_Pink/Purple_** been updated yet? Now before you start yelling, I can safely say that I'm working on it; I'm just at a standstill at the moment, which is why this is being updated first. However, I need help with Chapter 25.**

**At my high school, the Spring Musical was put on the first weekend of March, so what if Dalton and Crawford did a joint production? I thought it would be cool if Zoe could be involved, but I'm drawing a blank in regards to a show that has a baby in the cast. If I don't come up with something for her, I'll just leave her out of it, but I couldn't just let the thought slide without trying.**

**And since I've been watching **_Mr. Holland's Opus_** again (one of my all-time favorite movies), maybe the idea of a review of sorts, or a talent show? Hmm…..****Otherwise, maybe we'll skip to Regionals. In that case, any song suggestions?**

**Thanks to all of you lovely people for reading, and to **Tristan Thompson, Sarahamanda Klaine, AlexaCardew, miksivad, Jay Li Matsuda, colfercrisscraze29, and Guest **for reviewing. Your comments are keeping me warm and fuzzy in this cold December weather.**

**This chapter will be a little different than most chapters, as one – it's mainly Niff; two – Sebastian and Thad are back; and three – it ends in a CLIFFHANGER! But part two will be along shortly – hopefully by the weekend because I don't have to work! And for bonus points, what is Jeff up to in this chapter?**

**Still don't own Glee…I do in my dreams though :-)**

_**House Hunting**_

* * *

Jeff knew that finding a new place to live was not going to happen in a day or two, but he'd hoped that at least they would've found a few prospects by now. It had been a few weeks since he and Nick had talked about getting a house, and so far, nothing.

Initially, they started looking online. Unfortunately, the few they went to look at had issues that were not mentioned in the listing, ranging from small details like what part of town they were located in to more serious issues such as water damage in the basement. So, they enlisted the help of a real estate agent, giving her a short list of certain things they were looking for.

Either she didn't know how to read or she was just a ditz.

She emailed them with recommendations every day or two, but none of them came even close to what they were looking for. The places she'd found were either bigger apartments or located almost fifty miles away, when they wanted a house that was at least close to or in Elida. At the rate they were going, a new house was not going to happen before the baby was born.

Nick had noticed that the more they dealt with the real estate agent, the more frustrated both he and Jeff got. Nick would then vent his frustration to Blaine at the store, while Kurt would comfort Jeff during their breaks at the hospital. Ultimately, Nick called the woman back and said 'thanks, but no thanks' because stress was the last things the boys needed to deal with.

Of course, just getting rid of her was easier said than done.

* * *

"Linda, I mean no offense, but I've already explained this to you. Both Jeff and I appreciate the fact that you want to help us, however, we've decided to take a break from house hunting. That means we no longer need an agent."

Blaine was keeping an eye on Nick's face, waiting to see when, not if, he'd lose his cool. He was so focused on the conversation, that he didn't notice Sebastian trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? Sorry Seb...what'd you say?"

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow. "What's got Nick so aggravated?"

"One word: Linda."

"Again?" asked Sebastian. "What the hell does she want? I thought Niff fired her."

"They did. Apparently, she's missed the memo. I for one would love to know what her track record looks like because if I had to grade her on her ability to listen to what the customer wants, I'd fail her."

"Does she realize she's entering harassment territory?" asked Sebastian. "If her assistance is no longer needed, or wanted, then she shouldn't be bothering them."

"Well do me a favor: get him off the phone with her and give him this number," Blaine said, handing him a slip of paper. "It's the number for Meredith, Linda's boss. I'd wait, but I have a guitar lesson to give in five minutes."

"Nah, that's fine. I'm gonna go ahead and finish organizing the sheet music rack. I think the last few cases we were missing came in." Blaine threw him a thumbs up and headed to the back of the store where they'd set up a space to give music lessons. It was a visible area, but was private enough that it didn't disturb the customers.

While Blaine was handling a beginner lesson with some preteens, Sebastian started on emptying the last few cases of sheet music that had arrived. During the summer before and including his senior year at Dalton, Sebastian had taken a few courses for college credit. He finished in time to graduate with Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff, with a major in accounting and minor in business administration. He was taking a break for now, but would start working towards getting his CPA once the fall hit.

Though Nick and Blaine had experience running the store before they took over, the original owner - Mr. Wilson - had been the main one in charge of the books. The duo had suggested Sebastian to him, emphasizing his love for numbers and order. Thankfully, Mr. Wilson had hired Sebastian with their recommendation, and he had happily taken over the store's account and handled inventory for them.

Sebastian jumped when he heard Nick slam the phone down on the counter, turning around to see Nick massaging his forehead and groaning. He gave him a minute before he walked up to him, and slowly slid the paper Blaine left in front of him.

"You okay, Nick? Want anything?"

"If you have something for a headache, I'll take that with some water." Sebastian left and returned with a bottle of water and a couple of pills. Nick took them with a quiet 'thanks' before downing the ibuprofen and chugging half of the bottle. He looked down on the counter and noticed Blaine's note.

"What's this for? And where'd Blaine go?"

"Guitar lesson with the tweens...and that's your salvation right there. It's the number for that ditz's boss. And for the record, if you don't call, I'll gladly do it for you. I'm still waiting for the story about this chick. I only met her once and I couldn't stand her."

"I'll tell you the story, but the call will have to wait - we've got customers to attend to."

"No."

"No?"

"If it gets busy I'll yell for you. I think we'll be fine for five minutes - I don't think you'll need a lot of time to report Loony Linda for harassment." Sebastian further proved his point by pushing Nick back into the direction of the phone. Nick sighed in defeat and did as he was told. The store was still experiencing somewhat heavy business since reopening a few weeks ago, but it was manageable, and it wasn't like they were the only three working there. They'd be fine while Nick finally got rid of the thorn in their side.

Fifteen minutes later, Nick returned to the sales floor a much happier person.

Sebastian couldn't contain his smirk. "All better there, Nicky?"

"Much better, thanks for asking. Talk about a woman you don't wanna piss off. Linda will be getting a lovely reprimand for her boss. Not only that, it sounds to me that someone has to retake a class in listening to what the client wants. Apparently, this was her third strike."

"Surprised that you were told that much."

"Jeff and I met Meredith the first day we decided to involve an agent. Originally, she was going to take care of us, but she had a death in the family and we got stuck with Linda. Meredith's sort of like Professor McGonagall - a strict woman who doesn't like nonsense. Good news is that if we decide to try again, she volunteered her services."

"Well that was nice of her," said Sebastian. "You gonna take her up on it?"

Nick sighed. "I'll have to talk to Jeff about it, but I think we need a break. This has been stressful for both of us, but it's hitting him harder. If all else fails, we'll be fine if we wait until after the baby is born. We've already made plans to have him or her sleep in our room at first anyway...though it would be better to have this all situated before then."

Sebastian just hummed in agreement. Nick looked at him and after several minutes of silence, asked the other man what he was thinking so deeply about.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem," Sebastian asked.

Nick quirked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Care to share?"

"Thad."

"...okay…would you mind elaborating how your boyfriend is going to help?"

"I was just thinking...you know how Thad flips houses with his friends from college? They don't just do it for fun or their own profit. Sometimes they work with realtors to help increase the value of a house so that it sells faster, and in return, they get a percentage of the commission. I can tell you that it works well, considering I do their books and make sure they stay under budget.

"Thad is usually working on two to three projects at any given time, and it just so happens that their most recently acquired property is a nice family-sized house on one of the cul-de-sacs on the residential side of the tracks. It's actually not that far from Blaine and Kurt's place, from my understanding."

Nick perked up quite a bit, "Really? Do you have any other info about it? While those houses are nice, some are a little bit bigger than what we're looking for."

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm sure Thad would love to tell you more about it. They've only had the house for a couple of days and were waiting for Gary to give them the okay to start working on it. For the most part, the house is in good shape, but it's in need of some updating. It's a four-bedroom with a basement, if I remember right. Is that too big?"

Nick bit his lip, "A little. We were aiming for at least a three-bedroom, though the idea of a basement is tempting."

"If you want, I'll ask Thad when he's going next and you could tag along with him. If this house isn't what you're looking for, you could tell Thad what you _do_ want and he'll keep a lookout for you two."

Nick smiled in gratitude, "That would be awesome. Thanks Seb."

* * *

Jeff was listening to Nick tell him about his day while he made them dinner. He was so surprised by the end, that he almost burned the rice - twice. Nick took care of setting the table and eventually pushed Jeff to a seat, as it seemed the blonde was having a hard time grasping all of the news. Jeff wasn't quiet for too long. By the end of the meal, Jeff had had enough of thinking about it.

"So let me get this straight: You fired Linda."

"Yep."

"And Meredith - the McGonagall of real estate - has offered to help us out if we need it."

"Uh huh."

"And not only did we both forget that Thad flips houses, but that he may actually have a house for us to look at?"

Nick nodded.

"Wow...so when can we go check it out?" asked Jeff, excitedly.

Nick laughed. He stood up and he pulled Jeff close, wrapping his arms around the baby bump. "We have to wait for Thad, babe. Seb said one of them would let us know, but hopefully it would be in a day or two. Thad's friend Gary is waiting on the initial inspection, and once that clears, they can start working on it. I have to warn you though - from what Seb told me, it may be more than we're looking for."

"It can't hurt to look though, right? And at least we can trust Thad to understand what we're looking for." Jeff sighed. "I was really starting to worry that we wouldn't find a place. I know we have a backup plan, but I'd rather us not have to use it."

Nick tilted Jeff's head up so he could plant a quick kiss on his lips. "See, this is why I got rid of Linda for us. I hate seeing you stressed out; it's not good for either of you."

Jeff turned himself around and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. "I knew I kept you around for a reason. My hero."

Nick pouted, "I thought I was your Prince Charming."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Since when can't you be both? By the way - you in the mood for some dessert?"

Nick looked at him in confusion. "Like what? We're out of ice cream and we finished off that last batch of cookies this morning."

Jeff kissed Nick hard, before pulling away. "That's not the kind of dessert I'm talking about." He gave Nick a 'come hither' look, as he moved toward the bedroom. It took a minute before Nick realized that Jeff wasn't talking about sweets.

* * *

Two days later found Nick and Jeff in front of the house that was Thad's newest project. Sebastian met them there, not only to see the house for himself, but to collect measurements and details so that Thad and his band of misfits - as Sebastian called them - could stay within their planned budget. At first, they'd been skeptical, since Sebastian was more of a thinker than one for manual labor. It only took him helping on their second project - after the first almost completely bombed - to convince them that having an extra brain on hand was a good investment.

"This place looks pretty good from the outside," said Nick.

"That it does," said Thad. "The inside actually isn't that bad either, but the couple that lived here before didn't believe in keeping up with the times. Seriously - once you go in, you can't tell me it's not something from a '60s sitcom."

And the house didn't disappoint.

It was a four-bedroom house, but there was a smaller room that could become a bedroom or an office of sorts. It had two-and-a-half bathrooms, one of them obviously newer than the other two. There was a full, but unfinished, basement, and a small attic. The rooms overall were neither too large nor too small. There was a decently sized backyard that was closed in. Besides the fact it needed a little updating, it was certainly better than Nick and Jeff were expecting.

But in the grand scheme of things, it was too much for a soon-to-be family of three.

"Thad, I can't wait to see what this place looks like when you guys get done with it, but it's more than we need now. Even if we have another kid in the future, it would take some time to fill up the house."

Thad scratched his head, "Yeah, I kinda had a feeling that was going to be your response, but I wanted to try. Does it give you a better idea of what kind of house you're looking for though? If you want, Nathan and Daniel will be here in a minute. If you leave a list with them, they'll keep an eye out for you. We just finished at the other houses over the weekend, so this is our only open project. Otherwise, I'd send you over to one of them for a look."

Jeff smiled, "That's okay. We can hang around for them...unless we're in your way."

Gary waved him off, "Nah, you're good to stick around. Those two should be here in a few minutes - probably got stuck by the train tracks again. Just curious, but do you two know of anyone looking for a place like this? Even after we get through with it, it won't be as expensive as you think. The low taxes around here help out."

"You don't have a buyer yet?" asked Nick. "I thought you usually had one lined up."

"Not always. This was a last minute bid in an auction we attended last week," Thad explained. "The couple that lived here suddenly decided to up and move to Florida to enjoy their retirement. They even left a lot of the furniture and appliances behind - most of which will be sold, donated, or thrown out. When we get closer to finishing up, I'll give Meredith a call to see if she can find someone that's interested."

"And before you ask," Sebastian cut off Nick, "yes, it's the same Meredith. That woman knows how to sell a house, unlike the ditz you got stuck with. I didn't realize it until I got home the other night why that phone number looked so familiar."

Jeff had wandered back into the house, missing the second half of the conversation. While he knew this house was too much for them, his mind was coming up with ways as to how he'd change things around. As he walked back up the stairs, he couldn't help thinking how much fun Zoe would have here. Then he remembered the twins and how Kurt had mentioned that while they'd be sharing a room at first, they would like to give each of them their own rooms when they got older.

The basement could be one hell of an entertainment area, whether it was for music, games, or just a place to snuggle as one big happy family watching a movie. The backyard was perfect for barbeques, and with it already fenced in, would be a great spot to send the kids out to run around. Kurt and Blaine lived a few blocks away, and with four kids between them it would be perfect.

When he and Nick had started to look for houses, they found themselves using Kurt and Blaine's home as a baseline. If it didn't have a similar setup, it was ignored. It had three bedrooms and one-and-a-half baths, as well as a small basement, and it too had a fenced in yard. Kurt said that it reminded him a lot of the house he and his parents lived in before Carole and Burt got married and they moved.

Suddenly, Jeff was struck with a brilliant idea; something that would solve several problems at once.

But first he had to talk to Nick about it...then Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Jeff asked, as he bit his lip. "Think Kurt and Blaine would go for it?"

Nick was still trying to process exactly what his boyfriend had come up with. In all honesty, it was a brilliant idea, and it would solve a bunch of problems in one fell swoop. And though it might take some convincing, he could see Blaine warming up to the idea, who would then be able to get Kurt on board with it.

"Nicky?" Jeff was starting to panic a little bit. It took a lot to shake up Nick to the point where he would inadvertently ignore Jeff. He let out a sigh of relief when Nick shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Babe, you gotta give me more than a minute or two to think it over. It's really a great idea, though to be honest, you may wanna run it by Blaine first; then you can have him talk it over with Kurt."

"Really?" asked Jeff. "I would've thought the other way around."

"Well think about it this way: What would happen if you tell Kurt about this idea and for one reason or another, Blaine is against it? Moving is hard enough when you're able-bodied and expecting it. Last I heard, they weren't planning on definitely moving right now. Unlike us, they have an available room for the babies when they get here. A new house for them right now might not be at the top of their priority list."

"It kinda is - Kurt's been looking places up online when he's stuck at home."

"Has Kurt flat out said 'we're looking for a new place' or is it more along the lines of 'getting an idea of what's on the market for later' - no Jeff, think for a second." Jeff closed his mouth and thought about the last few weeks' worth of conversations with Kurt.

While his morning sickness had decreased dramatically, there were still days where it hit badly. Not only that, Kurt was experiencing heavier symptoms that were affecting his work, mostly in the form of headaches, dizziness, and lightheadedness. His anemia was also not helping, and there had already been several near-fainting spells. Days where it had been obvious Kurt wouldn't last long, Blaine had been forced to be the bad guy by begging Kurt to stay home and rest.

Lately, Kurt had taken up house hunting online during his forced days off, but the more Jeff thought about it, the more he remembered their talks during breaks. Kurt had started helping Jeff in the first place, often helping him decipher what the details in the listings meant. Once in a while, he'd give his two cents, but always kept in mind they were looking for a place for Jeff, Nick, and baby, not himself, Blaine, Zoe and twins.

Keeping all that in mind, it made more sense to talk to Blaine first to see if this would make things easier on them all. If Jeff could convince Blaine that this plan would be beneficial to everyone involved, it would truly be a win-win.

"Okay, you're right. It makes more sense to talk to Blaine first. But what's worse - hormonal Kurt or puppy Blaine?"

"Puppy Blaine can be contained; hormonal Kurt is not someone I want to deal with. I don't know what scares me more: pissed off-mama bear Kurt or super unhappy, teary-eyed Kurt." Jeff laughed as Nick shuddered.

"Personally, the correct answer is all of the above, and then some," Sebastian piped in. "Your plan sounds awesome, Jeff, and if you can pull it off then mazel tov. Just keep in mind that it's still early, and I'm sure Thad will be able to hook you two up with the house of your dreams before your kid gets here."

"Glad to have your approval, Seb," Nick drawled. "So can you let Thad know we'll get back to him? He looks busy," pointing out the way Thad and Gary were fighting over who would get the honor of destroying the interior first.

Sebastian sighed, "Yeah, I'll let him know. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rescue my boyfriend before Gary whips out his hammer again. I swear - this was funny the first time. Now I think they pull this crap on purpose just to rile me up."

Both Nick and Jeff laughed as Sebastian started yelling at the pair to 'stop being alpha males and get some work done or else'. Nick suggested stopping by to see Kurt and Zoe, as they were - literally - in the neighborhood. If asked, they could say they were just driving around looking at houses, as they'd taken to doing that since firing Linda. Jeff needed no encouragement, and in no time, they were driving the few blocks to see their friends.

Unfortunately, any good feelings they had quickly disappeared. As they pulled up in front of Kurt and Blaine's house, they watched as Kurt was taken out on a stretcher and put into an ambulance, while Zoe was left sobbing on the front step in the arms of a paramedic.


	5. Zoe to the Rescue

**Before anyone yells at me, the delay of this is totally my sister's fault, since she decided to drag me out Christmas shopping. I tried to ignore her, but after dealing with her for half an hour and only having three sentences to show for it, I gave in to shut her up. Then we proceeded to spend three hours shopping. ::sigh:: She is a pain in my ass (though if you ever read this, sis, I love you).**

**Anyhoo…here is the second part I promised. Once you pass the first line break, it's the same day when Niff was looking at the house with Thad and Sebastian (you'll be able to tell where the previous chapter meets this one, trust me). **

**I warn you now that I have never had to call to report a medical emergency, but I hope my rendition isn't too farfetched to believe. Keep in mind that I'm also not a doctor. Some of it is true because my mom has told me many a story comparing her pregnancy with me and her pregnancy with my sister. She's anemic and had conflicting medication issues with me; apparently, I was a difficult child in-utero. If anything is wrong either a) ignore it, accept it, and move on; or b) send me a PM and let me know how to make it more accurate.**

**Reviews and alerts make me happy. Thanks to **Heidi0Me, AlexaCardew, fenomena, Sarahmanda Klaine, Jay Li Matsuda, and colfercrisscraze29 **for reviewing. (Yeah, shout-outs like this are going to become a regular thing, so if you wanna see your name here, review! I accept smiley faces.)**

**Still don't own Glee. Otherwise the **_Glee, Actually_** episode would've gone a little differently for certain characters.**

_**Zoe to the Rescue**_

* * *

As cliché as it sounded, Kurt was sick and tired, of being sick and tired.

His inner mantra about every pregnancy being different had been officially stomped on, as he was at the point where he'd do anything to have a pregnancy like the one he had with Zoe, even if that meant full bed rest. With the twins, he had yet to go a full week without throwing up, and if there was one thing Kurt hated, it was vomiting.

For as long as he could remember, Kurt had never let an illness take over his day-to-day life. Even on days when Burt had kept him home from school when he was younger, he still made an effort by being as productive as his health would let him. A migraine didn't stop him from trying to still get to school in order to take a test; chest colds didn't prevent him from trying to help out in his dad's shop; and, hell, being seven months pregnant wasn't reason enough to stop him from attending Nationals in New York.

If only the twins could see things his way.

Granted, he didn't feel like crap _all_ the time, but he hated the days when Blaine had to force him to stay home and rest. The first day he'd done that, he'd fought tooth and nail, and only gave up when Blaine begged him to just do it just this once; then he'd leave him be. Unfortunately, that was the first of many days of forced rest. After a week where he spent more time in bed than at the hospital, he finally gave in to Blaine's demands to take it easy, thinking that would help him the most.

It didn't.

At sixteen weeks, Kurt had hoped that the worst of the first semester pains would disappear, but as time went by, his bad days began to outweigh his good ones. He felt like he was letting the kids at the hospital down, and no amount of Skype or phone calls with them helped him feel better about it. All of his paperwork was caught up - not like he ever let himself fall behind in the first place - and he missed seeing the outside world. What bothered him the most, though, was how this was affecting Zoe.

At first, Zoe thought it was cool that she and Kurt would be able to spend time together at home, since neither of them had to worry about work or school. After several days of Kurt unable to leave the house, however, Zoe had changed her mind. She wasn't mad at Kurt, but for a little while, she was mad at the babies. After all, to a five year old such as herself, even she had figured out that Kurt wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for them. So she resented them initially...at least until Neal spoke to her about the whole subject.

On a day where Kurt felt okay enough for work, Neal had picked her up and taken her with himself, Casey and RJ to see Megan and hang out at the theater where she ran a summer day camp. Most of the time it was just a huge game of dress-up for the younger kids, but they did behave and were the perfect audience for the teens that put on short plays or sang. Neal had been one of the many that was enjoying the performance, but one look at Zoe showed a different story. After asking one of the other adults to keep an eye on his kids, Neal took her away from the stage for a little chat.

Zoe didn't want to talk at first, but it didn't take long for Neal to realize the problem; he'd dealt with this before with Casey. She had not wanted a younger sibling at first either, as RJ had given Neal trouble in the way that all babies in-utero do. It took Casey feeling RJ kick for the first time for her to start changing her tune - but she had been younger than Zoe.

Neal slowly explained to Zoe that having a baby was a lot of hard work, so for Kurt to have two made things a little harder. The goal he had in mind was to help her understand that it wasn't anyone's fault in particular that Kurt was having a rough time at the moment. Zoe's biggest concern was that Kurt was going to be like this until the babies were born, but Neal did his best to convey that all they could do was take it one day at a time and help Kurt out in any way they could.

So Zoe did just that.

After that conversation, on the days where Kurt stayed home, Zoe took it upon herself to make sure that Kurt was comfortable. Blaine had moved the snacks down to a lower cabinet, so Zoe could reach things like the crackers. Bottled water was always in an easy to grab location as well. Zoe knew how to work the TV remote and the DVD player, which came in handy for their movie marathons. Both would get comfortable in the bedroom and often only left the bed to visit the bathroom. The house phone and Kurt's cell phone were always kept nearby, for whenever someone would call to check in on them.

And life went on like normal, until one day Zoe had to put Kurt's 9-1-1 lesson to use.

* * *

Blaine thought he was going to have to force Kurt to stay home, so he became even more worried when Kurt didn't put up a fight.

"Don't even bother, Blaine. There is no way I'm leaving this bed, unless I have to throw up again. Hopefully I'm done for a while because there is literally nothing left for me to bring up."

"Maybe I should stay home with you today. I'm not comfortable leaving you like this with just Zoe for company."

"You have lessons to give today, and you're gonna call to check on us later anyway; you always do. If I feel any worse, I'll call Finn. I think he gets off work in a few hours...or Nick and Jeff."

Blaine bit his lip. "If you're sure...I really hate leaving you like this, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "I know, honey, but you have a store to run. You can't just bail so you can watch me sleep here; it's not fair to those kids."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Just keep in mind that I'm doing this under protest." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine pulled him in for a kiss. "Please call me if you feel worse, okay?"

"I will. Not get a move on. The sooner you start your day, the sooner it will end."

"That mentality never works for me." Kurt laughed. "I'll let Zoe know you're home again before I leave. You gonna stay here in bed or go downstairs on the couch?"

Kurt thought for a moment before ultimately deciding to go downstairs. As much as he loved his bedroom, the walls started closing in after too many days spent there. Blaine understood and managed to get Kurt situated before he left. He had terrible thoughts of Kurt falling down the stairs, and since they had a half-bathroom downstairs, there would be no reason for Kurt to need to go back up them after he left.

Blaine woke up Zoe and told her to keep an eye on Kurt since he was staying home again. He also had her promise to call him if anything happened or if Kurt got worse before he came home. Zoe asked if Kurt was staying in bed and had been happy to learn that their day was going to be spent in the living room. She too was getting tired of spending all day in the bedroom.

Blaine had tucked her in again, but not long after he left, Zoe got out of bed and made her way into the living room. Though it looked like he was asleep, Zoe could tell that he wasn't before she got down the stairs. She was proven right when Kurt opened his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Hey baby girl...what are you doing up? This is early for you."

"Daddy said to keep an eye on you...and you throwed up earlier again." Kurt now hated the fact that the bathroom was next to her bedroom, as this was often the case.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Today just feels worse than usual. Are you hungry? I'll make you breakfast."

Zoe shook her head, as it looked like it would be better if Kurt didn't move around yet. "I can make toast. Did you eat yet Mama? You know Uncle Matt and Uncle Finn said that you gots to eat more. "

_Great - they've pulled Zoe into Operation Fatten Me Up_, thought Kurt. "No I haven't had anything yet."

"Then I makes us toast." Before Kurt could object, Zoe had already turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Now most people would think that it's irresponsible to have someone as young as Zoe in the kitchen unsupervised, however, she was a pro at using the toaster and the microwave. Blaine had introduced Zoe to their little step stool a few months ago, which gave Zoe just the right amount of height to get to anything on the counter. This new talent came in handy over the last few weeks as some days, Kurt was lucky to keep toast and tea down most of the time.

Zoe grabbed peanut butter and wheat germ to put on the toast, something that Kurt had introduced to her some time ago. She left the pieces for Kurt dry, while hers had quite a bit on them. Blaine had left two mugs on the counter, so that she could warm up water for tea. Soon enough she had finished and after two trips, she had the coffee table in front of the couch set up with breakfast.

Kurt smiled at the accomplished grin on her face. "This looks wonderful Zo-bug...thank you."

"I didn't know if you wanted PB&G on yours, so I putted extra on mine so we could share."

As much as Kurt wanted to, he left his toast dry, but did dunk a few pieces into the tea. He was surprised that it was going so well, but didn't want to jinx it, so he took a long time to eat two pieces of toast. Zoe had managed double that, but she had Blaine's appetite.

* * *

Kurt started to feel queasy a few hours later, and he decided another cup of tea would help. Zoe had offered to make it for him, but he was in desperate need to get off of the couch. He took his time sitting up, only to fall back against the back of the couch. The fact that his head was now spinning obviously meant that he hadn't gone slow enough. He took a few deep breaths before attempting to push himself up.

Zoe had noticed that Kurt was having a hard time moving. She watched as he put his hand on his bump for a minute before finally standing, after several unsuccessful attempts. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, though she saw him swaying as he walked. She heard the microwave beep a few minutes later, which meant that Kurt had finished making his tea, and was on his way back to the living room.

Except he never made it back.

As soon as Zoe heard the mug crash to the floor, she jumped up and ran into the kitchen, only to catch a glimpse of Kurt as he fell to the floor. He had tried to grab onto the kitchen table, but instead missed it, and with nothing to grab onto, fell to the floor in a heap, just avoiding the mess.

"MAMA!" Zoe yelled, as she ran into the room.

Zoe was lucky she was wearing her slippers, as she took no notice of the broken pieces of mug on the floor, desperate to get to Kurt's side.

"Mama! Wake up!" Zoe started to panic when she saw blood on the floor, but then she noticed a cut on Kurt's head; it looked like he hadn't avoided the mess entirely. Zoe carefully felt the back of his head liked she'd seen Jeff do when the boys played football at barbeques and found a small bump, probably from when Kurt hit the floor.

"What do I do? What do I do?" she said to herself, as she started to shake. Kurt wasn't moving or making any sounds, but he was breathing. "Mama, please, wake up," she begged, as she tried to hold back tears. She stared for a minute before she remembered the twins and hesitantly put her hand on Kurt's bump. She started to cry when she felt some slight movement; they'd only been able to feel it from the outside for a few days.

Relieved that things weren't worse at the moment, Zoe jumped up and grabbed the phone. Kurt had said that if there was ever a problem that she could call her grandparents or Uncle Finn, but if someone was hurt badly, calling 9-1-1 was more important.

So that's what she did.

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"My Mama fell down and won't wake up."

_"Can I get your name, sweetie? My name is Ellie."_

Zoe sniffled, "Zoe."

_"Okay Zoe. Can you tell me what happened?"_

"Mama and I were watching movies cause he didn't feel good. Daddy says that the babies are giving Mama a rough time, so sometimes he has to stay home. He went to get some tea, but he almost fell down when he got up and he wasn't walking normal."

Ellie was initially confused, thinking this little girl was talking about her mother, but as Zoe continued to explain, it became clear that she was talking about a pregnant male who was obviously experiencing concerning symptoms. As she was collecting information from Zoe, she sent word for an ambulance to be dispatched.

_"You're doing really well, Zoe. Do you know if you're getting a brother or sister yet?"_

"Uh-uh. Daddy says the babies are being diff'cult like me 'cause we can't tell yet. I wanna brother and a sister but Mama said we'd hafta wait."

Ellie couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm. _"Zoe, do you know when your mama is supposed to have the babies?"_ She was assuming that if they were having no luck in finding the genders that Kurt wasn't too early in the first trimester, but assuming was never an option in a medical situation.

"Between turkey day and Christmas. I did feel them moving a little bit." _Okay,_ she thought,_ about four-to-five months then._

_"I'm staying on the phone with you until the ambulance gets there which will be there really soon. I'm going to need you to open the door for them when they do, okay?"_

"Okay...do you know why Mama's been sick? He tells Daddy that it wasn't like this before and whenever he thinks he's better, it gets worser."

_"I can't answer that for you right now, Zoe, I'm sorry. Do you know if your mama is diabetic or something has something like that? Maybe takes any kind of medicine?"_

Zoe bit her lip, as she thought. "He takes baby pills and irony stuff for something...um, anamia?"

Ellie couldn't help smiling, _"Anemia?"_

"Uh-huh...and Mama's been throwing up a lot but that's s'possed to be normal."

_"It sounds like your Mama has been having a hard time. Hey Zoe, I need you to check outside for me. The ambulance should be there in a minute. Can you do that for me?"_

Zoe hesitated for a moment before getting up and going to the front door, just in time to see the ambulance pull up in front of the house. "They're here, Ms. Ellie."

_"I need you to let them in and show them where your mama is, okay?"_

Zoe opened the door to see three paramedics - two of which she knew.

"Ms. Katie!" Zoe yelled, as she threw her arms around the surprised woman.

"Oh god - Zoe! Where's Kurt?" Katie asked. She hadn't realized that the address they'd been sent to was Kurt's. Katie and Tim had known Zoe since the day she was born, literally. They had kept in touch with her, Kurt and Blaine, often seeing them either at the hospital, or at the store where Katie's daughter took guitar lessons.

She barely understood the muffled 'kitchen' and pointed the two guys with her in the right direction. She took the phone out of Zoe's hand and quickly spoke with Ellie before hanging up. Tim knew enough of Kurt's medical history, so Katie focused on calming Zoe down.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. You were such a brave girl." Katie was doing her best, but Zoe was just too hysterical to hear anything.

Meanwhile Tim and Logan, a trainee EMT, were in the kitchen with Kurt, who still hadn't woken up yet.

"Tim, how well do you two know this guy? That kid clung to Katie real quick."

"Katie and I met Kurt the night Zoe was born - that's his little girl in the front room crying," Tim explained, as he took Kurt's blood pressure. "He works at the hospital - social worker - so you've probably seen him there. He's friends with Dr. Foster and the whole nursing staff."

Logan just nodded in reply, as he focused on cleaning Kurt's face and checking the back of his head. "He's got a goose egg on the back of his head."

Tim pricked Kurt's finger to check his blood sugar and was not happy with the results. "His blood sugar is way too low."

"Is that why he passed out, you think?" asked Logan.

"Partly. Kurt's been having a tough time with this pregnancy and has missed a lot of work the past few weeks. He's had horrible morning sickness and he's anemic on top of that." Tim gently pushed against Kurt's belly and felt the babies respond. "Twins seem to be alright…no blood or bruising to worry about here, and they're moving around, which is good news. You ready to move him?"

Kurt still hadn't moved at all by the time Tim and Logan were strapping him onto the stretcher. They didn't see Katie or Zoe until they made it outside, where they found them on the front step. Seeing Kurt still unconscious and being taken away didn't help Zoe, as she started again with a new round of tears. Katie was so focused on trying to calm her down again, she didn't notice Nick and Jeff running towards them.

"Zoe!" Zoe raised her head and immediately grabbed onto Jeff, beyond happy to see a more familiar face. Nick hugged Jeff and Zoe briefly, before turning to Katie and asking what had happened.

"Zoe called 9-1-1 when Kurt passed out and wouldn't wake up. I'd blame it on exhaustion or his anemia, but he appears hypoglycemic as well. We're taking him in to get him and the babies looked at, though it looks like only Kurt is affected. How'd you two know to come?"

"We didn't. We were in the neighborhood and figured we'd stop by. This is the last thing we would've expected to see. Has Blaine been called yet?"

Katie shook her head. "We need to get him to Lima Memorial. If one of you wants to come with Zoe, I'd advise the other to notify Blaine. "

Jeff turned to Nick, only to get pushed into the direction of the ambulance. "Jeff - you can help them and keep Zoe calm. I'll pick up Blaine. We don't need him getting into an accident, as he'll more than likely start to freak out." Jeff stared for a moment, before nodding. He kept a tight hold on Zoe and followed Katie into the back of the ambulance.

Nick watched them speed away, leaving moments later to get Blaine.

* * *

Jeff knew that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be allowed to actually assist Matt, but damn, did he wish he could. By the time they had arrived at the hospital, Zoe was no longer crying and refused to let go of Jeff. The blond figured once Blaine got there, she'd cling to Blaine like there was no tomorrow. He didn't have long to wait as he heard Blaine before he saw him. Fortunately, Nick was able to direct him toward Jeff and Zoe, reminding Blaine that his daughter seriously needed to see him.

"Here's Daddy, Zoe," Jeff whispered, as Blaine approached them. Zoe wasted no time jumping into his arms, and it looked like Blaine had no intention of letting her go. "Jeff, have you heard anything?"

"No, we haven't been told anything yet. I spoke with Katie on the way in, and from what Zoe told us and with how Kurt's been lately, we may know what's wrong."

"And you're not gonna enlighten me, are you?" Blaine asked.

"We were throwing suggestions around on the way over while trying to get Kurt to wake up."

"Why didn't he wake up on the way over?" asked Nick, shocked. He'd been hoping to hear that Kurt would have at least been conscious by the time he brought Blaine in.

"The bump on the head, the exhaustion, the low blood sugar, and who knows how the rest of his stats look, are all contributing factors. Matt will be out here as soon as he possibly can to tell us. Oh - I didn't call Burt or Carole or Finn."

"I called Burt on the way to get Blaine," said Nick. "He said he'd be here soon with Carole. Finn as far as he knows is still here."

Jeff stood up, heading towards the reception desk. "I'll ask them to page Finn for us; his shift should be over by now."

A few minutes later, Blaine and Carole found them in the waiting room, just as Finn walked toward them from the examination area.

"Matt found me and told me to bring you guys upstairs, and no, he hasn't told me anything yet. All I know is that Kurt is being admitted for overnight observation - for now." The group made their way to the elevator and was soon granted entry into Kurt's room. Matt was already there when they arrived.

"Hey everyone. If you'll just give me a moment, I'll explain everything," Matt said, as he fixed Kurt's wires.

There were several seats in the room, so everyone took a seat where they could: Blaine took the seat on Kurt's right; Burt and Carole took the ones to his left; and Nick, Jeff, and Finn took the small couch that was against the wall, with Zoe on Finn's lap.

"Alright, now before any of you panic, let me explain what we've attached to Kurt. Heart monitor is standard and just so you know, his blood pressure is just about where it's supposed to be, though expect a spike when he wakes up. I put Kurt on a light oxygen flow, just to help him out for at least the next hour or so."

"Did you figure out what made him pass out in the first place?" asked Blaine. "I would've never left the house this morning if this was how the day was going to play out."

"From what I can tell, it's partially my fault."

"How's that, Matt?" asked Burt.

"It was his medication. Prenatal vitamins contain iron in them, but apparently, adding the upped dose of Kurt's iron supplements had an adverse reaction to his system. This was causing the vomiting, which then prevented the vitamins from absorbing fully. Any nutrients Kurt's body did get were then taken by the twins, leaving Kurt with nothing. Lack of nutrients, slight dehydration and low blood sugar caused his anemia to escalate and merge with a slight case of hypoglycemia. With all this in mind, I'm amazed Kurt didn't pass out sooner."

"Will Kurt be okay? The babies?" asked Blaine desperately.

"The twins are in better shape than Kurt," said Matt. "I checked on them after we set up Kurt with the IV drip, which will help him get rehydrated and bring up his blood sugar. He should be waking up soon, but we're keeping him overnight as a precaution. Once he's up, I'll do an ultrasound because I'm sure you're going to want to see the twins. We are also taking him off of his current medication."

"Doesn't he still need that, though?" asked Nick, confused. "I don't remember him having a problem before."

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but the whole 'every pregnancy is different' idea definitely applies here," Finn said. "There are alternative forms of his current meds we can use that will be a bit gentler on his system. No use taking anything that he just throws up. The babies will just have to learn that sharing is a good thing."

"Well they better," Jeff huffed, "otherwise it's gonna be a long few months." The rest of the group chuckled in reply.

Suddenly, they head a groan.

Everyone turned their attention to the bed to see Kurt move his head to the side. Blaine saw the terror and confusion in Kurt's eyes as he opened them and quickly sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto Kurt's hand in hopes of keeping him from completely freaking out. It must've helped a bit, as Kurt's heart rate slowed down once he took notice of Blaine's presence.

"Hey honey. I need you to calm down, all right? Take a deep breath for me."

"Blaine? What's going on? How long have I been here?" Kurt was obviously out of it and barely keeping his emotions under control.

"Kurt, it's okay. You haven't been here long at all. What's the last thing you remember?" Blaine's question threw Kurt into silence. Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to recall his day.

"Zoe and I decided to spend the day watching movies. I started feeling off again after a few hours, so I thought I'd make another cup of tea to settle my stomach...but I don't remember drinking it."

"That's because you didn't. You passed out in the kitchen." Kurt turned around to look at Matt. "I what?"

"The reason you've been so sick lately is because of your prenatal drugs. Your body didn't agree with the upped dosages, and whatever actually made it into your system was taken by the twins. At the moment you're both anemic and hypoglycemic - not an easy task, mind you."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Are the babies all right?" he asked worriedly.

"They're both fine; it's you we're worried about," Matt told him. "At the moment, we're getting you rehydrated and stabilized. Once your levels get back to normal, we'll get you started on a different medication. You're spending the night, so get comfortable."

Kurt wasn't thrilled about that, but conceded simply because he was tired of being sick. If spending one night in the hospital was going to fix that, then so be it. Then another thought hit him.

"Wait - if I passed out at home, how'd I get here? Zoe and me were the only two home. Is she okay?"

Finn stood up and carefully put Zoe on the bed with Kurt, who hadn't noticed anyone else in the room. As soon as Zoe saw Kurt, she stared at him for a second before bursting into tears again. Kurt held her as close as he could, doing his best to comfort his distraught little girl. He looked at everyone frantic, as he was trying, and failing, to understand why she was so upset.

"Zoe was the one that called 9-1-1 Kurt - she found you on the kitchen floor," Jeff said to Kurt's horror. "She stayed on the phone with the dispatcher until the ambulance got there. Ironically, it was Tim and Katie with a trainee, so as soon as she saw Katie, Zoe threw herself at her and that's how Nick and I found her. We were stopping by to visit you two and showed up right before they left to bring you here."

"I told Jeff to go with you, while I went to get Blaine," said Nick, "because knowing him, he'd be a mess driving here. I called your parents and we paged for Finn when we got here." Kurt nodded absentmindedly as he focused on Zoe and started stroking her hair and feeling better as she curled into him.

"You were my brave little girl, weren't you? I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that by yourself."

"It wasn't your fault, Mama," she eventually whispered. "But can you not do that anymore? I was so scared."

"I'll do my best sweetheart. So what now?" Kurt directed his question to Matt.

"Now, you're going to relax and get some rest. As long as everything checks out fine tomorrow, you'll be free to go home. I don't want to see you back to work until next week." Kurt groaned at that but knew that it was for the best. "We'll see how you do with the new medications and we'll set up a modified diet for you; you're still a little underweight. Any questions?"

"Do I still need the nasal cannula? I hate this thing." This was met with a round of laughter and a snort from Burt.

"Unless you want to put the face mask on." Matt laughed when Kurt answered with a glare. "If I'm not back in an hour, then Jeff or Carole can free you. I'll be by to check on you later." Matt left with a smile, before Kurt could find something to throw at him. Not a minute later, Kurt looked to Jeff and Carole and began begging for one of them to remove it, since Finn was too busy laughing to be much help.

Jeff and Carole looked at each other before they shook their heads. "Sorry Kurt. It's either this or a face mask for the next hour...your choice." Kurt sighed and murmured that the cannula is fine, since at least he could still talk with it, though he had to admit that it was helping him clear his head.

* * *

As it turned out, Kurt's hospital stay was a blessing in disguise.

Within a day or two of taking the new medications, Kurt felt ten times better. He was no longer vomiting, nor did he get queasy. His appetite came back and he was already starting to gain back the weight he'd lost. He did as instructed and waited a week before going back to work, to everyone's delight. The twins were developing well and moving more, which usually meant Zoe and Blaine taking turns hugging his belly.

When Kurt and Jeff hit the halfway point of their pregnancies, Blaine and Nick had planned for them to go out to dinner to celebrate. Unfortunately, Zoe caught a summer cold and was in no shape to go out. Instead, Jeff and Nick stopped at the restaurant and brought dinner to them, making sure they grabbed several desserts for them all to share.

While they were eating, Blaine had asked Nick and Jeff if they'd had any luck with finding a house, as neither he nor Kurt had heard recently if there had been any progress. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and decided that their original plan of talking to Blaine first before involving Kurt was being thrown out. Of course, neither of them understood subtlety.

"We have found a place, actually," Nick started. "Unfortunately, the house is currently occupied, so we can't even begin to pack up until they move out."

"What? That makes no sense," said Kurt. "What's the point of putting a house on the market if they're not planning on moving out?"

"See, that's the thing," said Jeff. "This house isn't exactly for sale yet."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, perplexed.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Blaine. "The last I heard from Sebastian, was that you'd shown interest in the house Thad is currently working on, but that it was more than what you're looking for. I know that couple moved out already, so obviously that's not the house you're talking about."

"And both of you have that mischievous glint in your eyes, which means you're up to something," Kurt said. "That means you either have an awesome idea, or, a really good idea that isn't going to work out the way you're envisioning it. So which is it?"

"How would you guys feel if we said we wanted to buy your house, so that you could move into the one Thad is working on?" asked Jeff in a rush, while Nick just smiled sweetly.


	6. Wait - what?

**Hey everyone and happy belated new year! This chapter was half-written by New Year's, but between the holidays, work and everyone getting sick, the second half of this did not want to get done. Hopefully, the surprise at the end will make up for the delay. And any medical stuff that doesn't make sense? Just go with it.**

**Thanks to **AlexaCardew, Sarahamanda Klaine, Jay Li Matsuda, miksivad, colfercrisscraze29, Gleek1906-Klaine4eva **for reviewing, and thanks to the rest of you for reading/favoriting/alerting. **

**Quick plug for **_Pink/Purple_** : if you're up to date with the latest chapter, then you know about the upcoming talent show. I'm still looking for ideas for acts that can be done – BESIDES singing, dancing, and playing instruments, though I'll take specific suggestions. In my opinion, a talent show should be more like **_America's Got Talent_, **not just **_American Idol_. **I have several ideas already, but I'll be more than happy to take anything you all come up with into consideration. Chapter 26 will be up soon either way.**

**On a side note, **_Glee_** comes back in 11 days! And have you heard about the Ryan Murphy's Klaine tweet? Here: **Kurt is not bringing Adam to the wedding. His date is Blaine. They sing a duet for Emma. And make out in a steamy car. Ur welcome. **Oh, I hope he's not just playing with our emotions.**

**Disclaimer: Pick a previous chapter and read the one that's there.**

_**Wait – what?**_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stared at Nick and Jeff in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry, we must have heard you wrong," said Blaine.

"No, you didn't," said Nick. "Jeff thought of it the day we looked at the house, and honestly, I'd think it'd be a good investment for all of us."

Kurt finally got his voice back. "I don't know what to comment on first: the fact that you found a bigger place for us or the fact that you two want ours! Not that I'm yelling at you," he assured them, as Jeff looked about to cry, "I'm just a little stunned."

"Jeff was thinking this up as we walked through the house. We had both decided that it's a little bit too much for us, but if you were to move in here, then it would save you from having to do so in the future. There's plenty of room for a soon-to-be family of five, and you'd still be in the neighborhood."

"And we'd be more than willing to pitch in with money," Jeff added.

"Jeff, you don't have to do that," said Blaine. "It's not like we're strapped for cash."

Kurt looked between Nick and Jeff. This seemed rather sudden in his opinion, but if he was honest with himself, he loved the idea. Sebastian had showed him pictures of the house, in the guise of asking his opinion on how to redecorate - considering the house really was in desperate need of an update - and he had to admit that the house looked to be everything and more. But there had to be another reason why this idea was thought up in the first place.

No one knew more than Kurt just how badly Jeff and Nick had been looking for a house. They'd looked for themselves, used a realtor with no success, and the last two bids they_ had_ placed weren't good enough. So if they found a solution - and he and Blaine happened to benefit from it as well - then, awesome.

"While I'm not against the idea, something's changed recently. We know we've all been having a hard time looking for new places; that's why Blaine and I kinda stopped looking, knowing that it wasn't something that absolutely had to be done before the babies are born. But both of you have been tense the last week or so, and you can't honestly tell me that this is the only cause for it."

Jeff threw a look at his boyfriend. "I told you Kurt was gonna notice something was up."

"Not my fault he's so damn perceptive," murmured Nick.

Blaine and Kurt were starting to really worry by this point. "Any day now would be great, you two. It's nothing bad...right? You know you can talk to us."

Nick started, "Well, it's certainly not the worst thing that could ever happen -" only to have Jeff jump in.

"We're being evicted."

Cue two looks of shock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blaine.

"You have got to be joking," said Kurt.

Nick lightly glared at Jeff before sighing. "The whole complex is being evicted. Apparently we weren't the only tenants having issues with trying to get out of our leases. Several of us have complained about various issues - utilities not always working, the elevator that's been unreliable for months, the unexplainable increase in rent - and it turns out that our landlord is an ex-con that hasn't been paying the bills."

"And you've seen it. While it's never been the best place ever, it was just enough for a lot of us there. We had a meeting last night with the final results of the inspections and the building failed them all, which was necessary for it to be kept open for us until they get someone competent to take over. In the meantime, we all have to move out."

"That's horrible," Kurt said. "Where is everyone going to go?"

"Few got lucky and are in the process of getting new places, but some are moving in with family for a little while. My parents and Brandon don't know about this yet. We were still hoping that we'd be able to hang out for a little while yet," Nick replied. "The rest of us have been offered temporary placement at a hotel, as well as a storage unit if necessary, but that's all it is - temporary."

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked. "Like I said, I've only noticed that something's been up for a week."

"It's been a possibility for the last few weeks. We found out a couple of days after Kurt got out of the hospital...didn't seem like the best time to bring this up. We heard a few days ago that the chances of us staying were dwindling by the day, so we've been slowly packing things up."

"The only upside to all of this is that everyone is getting some form of a settlement from all of this, and we've been told that we can take anything from the apartment that we'd want to keep - furniture and appliances alike," said Jeff. "There's been talk about the place being torn down and rebuilt, as it would be easier and more cost effective to start from scratch."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and came to a non-verbal agreement about the situation. Kurt may have seen pictures, but Blaine had gone with Thad a few times to help at the house. He had told Kurt that the pictures didn't do it justice, and since asking for his input, the house was really coming along. The main problem at the moment was that Thad wouldn't be done with the house for another few weeks.

"When do you have to be out of there?" asked Blaine.

Jeff sighed, "This weekend. As if things couldn't get worse, they found a minor gas leak in one of the vacant rooms. They've already taken care of that, but for everyone's safety, we have to leave as soon as possible."

"That soon?" Kurt's worry was clear on his face. "What are you guys gonna do?"

Nick shrugged, "We don't know. My parents are taking advantage of the nice weather and getting the house back to normal. That last storm we had took half the roof off, and Mom has been waiting for an excuse to finally gut the bathroom. They're staying in Columbus with my aunt and uncle; Robbie and Kim are staying with friends."

"Brandon lives in Finlay, and even if he says that we could stay with him, Robin and Anna, it's an hour drive. It wouldn't be so bad, but that makes me being on call a real hassle, and I don't want to be," said Jeff. "At least at the hotel, we'd still be close by."

Kurt suddenly got a glint in his eye. "I know that look," Blaine said, "what are you thinking?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine for a moment before redirecting his attention on Nick and Jeff. "What if you two stay here? The guest bedroom hasn't been turned into the nursery yet - we only got as far as emptying out the dresser and clearing out the closet - so there's plenty of room for both of you and your stuff. Anything big can go into storage or the garage until we get ourselves organized."

It was Jeff and Nick's turn to be shocked. Blaine just smiled at his fiancé and couldn't help but ask. "So does that mean we need to call Thad tomorrow about putting a bid on the house?"

"Yes it does, smart ass. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the three of you planned this whole thing to get me to agree to move out of here."

"Wait, wait, wait," begged Nick. "You're seriously just going to not only offer us to stay here, but to move in here – and move into the other house - without even talking it over first?!"

Jeff almost asked how Kurt figured out their original plan to convince Blaine in order to win Kurt over, but figured that would be a bad idea. Unfortunately for him, Kurt had a gift for reading his mind - or at least his facial expressions.

"Hold on - you were going to sell the idea to Blaine first weren't you?" Jeff tried to play it off, but the stern look on Kurt's face told him he was failing miserably, and he sighed in resignation.

"Um, maybe?" Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Oh my god - yes! How do you do that!?"

"Parental guilt," was the response he got.

"We can talk about this more in detail later," said Blaine. "First things first: you two are moving in for now - no arguments. Whatever you can fit in the bedroom or the garage can stay; anything more can go into storage for now. We'll invite Thad and Sebastian over to discuss what course of action is necessary, and if needed, we'll get Meredith involved as well. It may be a little cramped in the meantime, but I'm sure we can manage."

"That's all well and good, but I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Who's gonna tell Zoe?"

* * *

Telling Zoe about their soon-to-be roommates resulted in an excited, bouncy five-year-old.

Zoe found out the following morning during breakfast. She thought it was the best news ever, even after being told that it was only for a few weeks. She wasn't told about them moving because it was definitely too early to confirm that bit of news, as Kurt wanted to see the house for himself first...and for Zoe to have a say as well.

Several days later, Blaine had gone into work to cover for Sebastian, who was home sick. Thad had been the one to call Blaine, hoping that he would be alright switching shifts. When asked how Sebastian was doing, Thad had sounded both worried and confused for his boyfriend's sudden illness. Sebastian had seemed fine the day before when Kurt had spoken to him on the phone.

As strange as it sounded, Kurt swore his parental senses were tingling, thus prompting the sudden trip to visit a sick Sebastian. So, he and Zoe waited for Jeff to get off of an early morning shift so they could all drive over together. Kurt had spoken with Thad on the phone to see if he'd mind them visiting Sebastian. Thad hadn't minded - he'd actually been relieved - but had warned that Sebastian was being extremely crabby and to go at their own risk.

Thad had mentioned that he'd made eggs that morning for the two of them, but Sebastian never made it downstairs. This was unusual, as Sebastian had never had a problem with them before. When they entered the house, Kurt and Jeff had to take a moment to adjust to the smell; two hours later and they could still smell the faint trace of eggs. Of course, Zoe didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Jeff remembered that he had a can of neutralizing spray in the car, so he went back to get it, leaving Kurt and Zoe to locate Sebastian. Jeff said that he'd start in the kitchen and work his way to them with the spray, which had become a blessing once their pregnancies had enhanced their sense of smell. It didn't have a scent, per se, but it got rid of any smells that bothered them and helped them get rid of the urge to throw up.

Kurt had a feeling that Sebastian wouldn't be thrilled with Zoe seeing him at the moment, so Kurt asked her to stay put downstairs until he called for her. After leaving her in the living room to color, Kurt made his way upstairs. He checked the bedroom first and found it empty. The bathroom door wasn't fully closed, and not wanting to surprise him to badly, Kurt called out for Sebastian.

"Seb? It's Kurt...you in here?" He heard a groan coming from the bathroom, so he made his way to the door. "Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't - I look like shit." Kurt pushed the door open and saw Sebastian curled up on the floor. For a moment, he was upset that Thad left him like this, but knowing Sebastian, he probably played his illness off long enough for Thad to leave the house. Kurt made his way into the room and slowly got onto the floor with a warm washcloth in his hand. He felt for a temperature - which Sebastian didn't have - before gently wiping his face and wondering how to proceed.

"Well, I have to agree that you look like crap. How long have you been in here?"

"Almost since Thad left to go work on the house. I got tired of running in here, so I just made camp. I haven't thrown up for a little while, but I still feel queasy."

Kurt continued cleaning up Sebastian's face and neck with a thoughtful look on his face. "So what happened this morning? Thad called to ask if Blaine could cover for you; you rarely get sick like this."

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "Thad was making omelets - which isn't anything new. He decided to make us breakfast in bed, which was really cute and thoughtful, but the second I smelled the eggs, I was in here. I didn't feel bad until I sat up in bed, and then it was like I couldn't move fast enough to throw up."

"How have you been feeling lately?" Kurt asked. "It's not normal to go from feeling fine to throwing up in a matter of minutes." By this point, Kurt had managed to lay Sebastian against him so that he was half-sitting up.

Sebastian shrugged, "Fine, I guess. I've been tired a lot lately, but between working at the music store and helping Thad out with the house-flipping, this was bound to happen sooner or later. I must've just overdone it. I already feel a little better. I can't even smell the eggs anymore."

Kurt frowned. "Seb, Thad made breakfast hours ago and you're just now not noticing it?" He nodded in reply. "Well, that may be thanks to Jeff. He sprayed downstairs to get rid of the smell and was keeping an eye on Zoe. You do realize this is a little odd, right?"

"So? Sometimes when you're sick, your senses go a little crazy. Mine have just been off for a couple of weeks. I'm sure it's nothing."

Kurt bit his lip. "Seb, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."

Sebastian laughed bitterly, "Yeah, see that would be funny if I was. I told you a long time ago that I can't get pregnant."

Kurt frowned. "Well, when was the last time you were checked? I found out last year that parents can have their sons first tested at a young age, but that's only been the last couple of years. Anyone that's from our generation usually find out after getting tested during or after puberty."

"'_First_ tested'?" Sebastian exclaimed. "What do you mean 'first tested'?"

"Usually it takes a couple of tests to know for sure. A blood test is usually first, but an ultrasound is more definitive. Blood tests can give a false result, one way or the other, if it's done too early or if there's a hormonal imbalance at the time."

Sebastian felt sick again. "I was checked after the dance incident before my parents moved us to Pennsylvania. I heard the nurses talking about a new baby. One of them had a brother who had just had a baby, and for a moment, I thought they meant a wife or sister-in-law. Then I found out that the brother had given birth and it blew my mind. So my parents had me tested, and it was negative."

"From what I've read and learned from Neal and Matt, being tested between ages 12 to 16 is often guaranteed to give you a false result. You should've been tested again later on...or given an ultrasound," said Kurt. "Based on the way neither you nor Blaine talk about the dance, the fact that you were obviously emotionally compromised at the time could've impacted the results of your test. Certain medications can as well, thus being given a second or third test; sometimes false positives happen if someone is on hormone treatment for something unrelated."

Sebastian didn't know what to think. "I was on anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medication for a long time after the dance...I was terrified for a while that those guys were going to find me again. I had to take pain meds to get me through rehab." By this point, Sebastian was starting to hyperventilate. "Oh my god - what if I am? Thad and I haven't discussed kids at all!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kurt exclaimed, as he tried to prevent the oncoming panic attack. "We don't know if you are pregnant. I didn't mean to get you all worked up. Maybe you do just have a bug. The only way we'll know for sure is if we get you looked at."

"Kurt, I can't just sit around and wait for an appointment," said Sebastian.

"You don't have to. I'll call the hospital and see if the clinic is busy - you don't need an appointment to get seen to - and there is usually an ultrasound machine kept there. You'll still need to get blood drawn, but a scan will be a quicker way to confirm a pregnancy."

"What if I am? What if I'm _not_?"

"Then we'll cross whatever bridge we have to, when we get to it. If you are, we'll take care of you. If you're not pregnant, we'll still take care of you. We can't do anything until you calm down, though."

"I'm calm." Kurt just gave him a look. "Okay maybe not _calm_, but I'm getting there. Can you call?"

"Can I leave you alone to get yourself cleaned up?"

"…"

"I'll send up Jeff."

* * *

An hour and a half later found Kurt, Jeff, Zoe, and Sebastian in an exam room in the hospital's clinic. While they had managed to calm him down since his breakdown in the bathroom, Sebastian's anxiety had peaked once his name had been called. By that point, he had to be physically dragged and pushed forward into the room. Kurt had tried to get him situated on the bed at first, but it was another five minutes of frantic pacing before Sebastian found himself curled up into the brunette's arms and sobbing.

Jeff and Zoe were there for moral support, but had given up trying to help. Sebastian obviously was too far gone at that point and it was likely he'd forgotten they were still there. Zoe was more confused about the whole thing, as none of them had explained to her why they were here, but she was really starting to worry about Sebastian, who'd been crying on and off for a long time.

Just when Jeff was about to start pulling his hair out, the door opened, and a sigh of relief was heard from most of the room.

"Finn? I didn't think you were working in here today," Jeff asked, confused.

"Jamie called me and said that you guys were here, so I asked Terry if he wouldn't mind me taking over. I'm guessing that the appointment is for him?" pointing out how tense Sebastian had become since he entered the room.

"Yeah," replied Kurt. "We need Seb's file to check something, a blood workup, and a scan."

Finn held up the folder in his hand. "Got the first thing and Jamie will let me know when the machine's free; they're checking a kid for appendicitis three rooms over." Seeing that Sebastian wasn't moving at the moment, Finn sat down on the stool and wheeled it over to the duo on the bed.

"So...anyone want to tell me what's wrong?" Finn watched as Kurt whispered something to Sebastian, who let out something between a whimper and a cry, causing Kurt to just hold him tighter and sway a little.

"Seb hasn't been feeling well lately and he was pretty sick earlier. I gave a possible explanation as to what his symptoms might mean, but it wasn't exactly accepted well. He's been nauseous the last few weeks, but only throwing up with certain triggers. He's been battling fatigue, but he's not sleeping any less. Sound familiar?"

"Definitely. I take it that this isn't exactly wanted?"

"More like it wasn't ever expected to happen. He was told it was never a possibility, but when he might have been tested should've resulted in additional tests and it wasn't; hence us asking for his file."

Finn flipped through it to find something interesting. "According to this...Seb, you were never tested to see if you were a carrier."

Sebastian gasped, not believing what Finn just said. "What? But the doctor told me that it wasn't possible. Great, now I have another reason to hate that guy."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeff.

"The doctor that told me I couldn't get pregnant was the same one that said there wasn't anything majorly wrong with my knee. We asked for a second opinion and she was the one that noticed I needed an additional surgery to fix some of the damage. If it wasn't for her, I would've never regained full use of my leg. That was part of the reason we moved out of state."

"I've heard stories about this guy," said Finn, as he tapped on the page. "He lost his medical license a few years back after an investigation involving several patients. Turned out he was either misdiagnosing or not diagnosing them at all."

"Can I take a look at it, Seb?" Jeff asked. At his nod, Finn passed the file over to Jeff. As the blonde flicked through it, Finn took his chance to poke Sebastian and fill a couple of vials to be sent to the lab. He then excused himself to check if the machine was free, hoping that Kurt could coax Sebastian to lay on the bed for the scan.

It took some doing, but Kurt took advantage of Sebastian's shock and slowly moved himself off of the bed. He raised the bed enough that Sebastian wasn't lying flat, but not so much that it would hinder the examination to come. Kurt took a seat next to the bed and watched as Jeff's eyes moved across the pages.

"From the looks of this, Seb, you would've needed an ultrasound at some point to confirm the potential for pregnancy. Your numbers at the time were all over the map, so you would've wound up with a false result anyway."

"How can you tell?" asked Kurt.

"The reason why multiple tests are needed is because the hormones that are involved with pregnancy can sometimes appear in men that cannot get pregnant. After I found out I could get pregnant, Nick got tested too, just in case. He isn't a carrier, but he tested positive for one of the hormones associated with pregnancy because of steroids he was given before he was born."

"What?" asked Sebastian. "How is that possible?"

"Nick was almost born a preemie, too," said Kurt. "Babies that are in-utero can receive doses to help with lung development. It gives them a better chance if they're born too early. I remember my mom and dad talking about it when I was younger. With Mom's complications and me having to be delivered so early, I wasn't given any; thus my earlier health problems."

"And that's why ultrasounds are used to confirm," said Jeff. "That will show you whether you have the proper room and equipment needed to carry." Just as Jeff finished talking, Finn came back into the room with the machine, as promised.

"I sent your blood to the lab and they'll do a routine checkup. In the meantime, we're gonna do a scan. Have you been feeling lately, Sebastian, besides the nausea? Any stomach pain? Back pain? Cramping?"

Sebastian watched as Finn gently pulled his shirt up and pushed his pants out of the way. "Um...not pain, exactly. I've had a few cramps the last week or so, but most of the time I just feel queasy. I just figured I was exhausted and stressed out. It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten sick because of that."

Finn nodded to show he was paying attention. "Now I'm gonna put some of this gel on you first and then I'll go ahead and start. Ready?"

"Not really." Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand, noticing he was about to start panicking again. Finn placed the wand on Sebastian and started to move it around.

It didn't take long for them to get an answer, and Zoe had been to enough scans between Kurt and Jeff by now to know what the blob on the screen meant.

"Baby!" she yelled.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Sebastian was still in a daze as they made their way back to the car.

Once Finn had confirmed it, Sebastian thought he was going to be sick. Kurt just kept holding his hand and told him to breathe. Finn had called up to Matt's office and was lucky to find him on break. He came down to the clinic to take a look and write Sebastian a script for prenatal vitamins, since that was one thing Finn couldn't do himself.

"How the hell am I going to tell Thad? What if he gets mad? What if he leaves?"

Jeff pulled Sebastian into a tight hug and shared a look with Kurt, who was getting Zoe buckled into the car. Kurt was letting Jeff take care of him, as he had a feeling that Jeff would be better for Sebastian to talk to about this. While they both had had reservations telling their boyfriends, Jeff had been freaking out more than Kurt had, so he could relate to Sebastian more.

"He's not going to get mad and he's not going to leave you," Jeff said. "You need to relax."

"I'm finding it really hard to relax, Jeff," Sebastian said, as he got into the car. He knew that Thad would probably be happy about a baby, but a cloud of doubt was hanging above his head. His hands were shaking as he stared out the window. They were heading back to the house to hang out and talk, though it took a bribe to get Sebastian to agree. Who was he to pass up free dessert?

When they got to the house, Jeff had to practically push Sebastian inside, as he still looked ready to bolt the second they left him alone. While Kurt and Jeff went into the kitchen to look for treats, Zoe climbed onto the couch where Sebastian was staring off into space. He didn't notice Zoe was there until he felt a small hand on his belly.

"Hey Zoe...what are you doing?"

"Saying hi to the baby."

Sebastian let out a small smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh. Babies like me and I like babies. Do you like babies?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't at first because I didn't have any experience with them. You were the first baby I actually hung out with for extended periods of time."

"Really?" she asked, astonished. "How come?"

"Well, I don't have any siblings of my own, and most of my cousins are the same age or older, or I don't see them that often. When I met you, I had no idea how to properly hold a baby or change a diaper. But I eventually learned how and I'm glad I did. You were the cutest baby around."

"I'm still cute now," she pouted. Sebastian laughed as he pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Yes, but you're not a baby anymore. You're gonna be a big sister and an auntie in a few months...and a big cousin too, I hope. Think you can handle that? I'm gonna need lots of help picking out cool stuffed animals."

Zoe hugged Sebastian tight. "I love stuffed animals. I helped Jeffy and Nicky pick out really soft ones. Is the baby gonna call you 'mama' too?"

That had been a new topic of conversation once Zoe had gotten halfway through pre-school. She had been playing around the idea of changing Kurt's title of 'mama' to 'papa' because, as she put it, she was tired of 'splaining to the other kids why her boy mama was better than theirs'. Kurt's jaw had dropped when Zoe had said that, leaving Blaine in fits of laughter, as neither of them had quite been expecting that.

Neal had given his two cents about the subject, as Casey had done something similar when she started school full-time. To make it easier on her, she talked about her 'daddy' and her 'papa' while in public, but still called Neal 'mama' a good percentage of the time otherwise. Neal had shrugged and said that he didn't really care either way, as long as Casey and RJ were happy.

"I don't know yet, Zo...we're gonna have to wait and see what the baby wants to call me." They had been so caught up in talking that neither of them heard the door opening. They did hear, however, the sound of someone's bag dropping to the floor.

"Baby?"

Sebastian's head whipped around to see Thad standing behind the couch, Blaine and Nick behind him. The latter two looked at each other for a moment before slowly making their way towards the kitchen, Blaine grabbing Zoe as they went.

"Seb," Thad said as he moved in knelt in front of Sebastian, "what did you mean by that?"

"Kurt and Jeff came to check on me and dragged me to the clinic to see why I was sick. I found out that I was never actually tested - and I was never told to recheck -" Sebastian felt his breath in his throat.

"Babe, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Thad pleaded.

He nodded, "I'm pregnant," and with that, Sebastian started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Thad said, as he quickly pushed his shock to the side to comfort Sebastian. "Why are you so upset? Yes this is a surprise, but it's a really awesome one."

"Because we never talked about having kids," Sebastian cried. "All I could think about was that you were going to hate me, or blame me, and leave me. We've never been really careful, and all this time, it was a possibility. And then I get angry and want to find that old doctor of mine and kick his ass -"

Thad laughed as he pulled his hysterical boyfriend in for a hug. "Seb, sweetheart, please do me a favor and calm down. This isn't good for either of you. I'm not mad and I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

Thad placed a chaste kiss on Sebastian's lips. "I promise. Now, are you okay? The baby? How much time do we have to get ready for him or her?"

"We're both okay, as long as you promise to never make eggs again -in any way, shape or form until I say otherwise," which elicited a laugh from Thad, "and I'm only ten weeks, so we have plenty of time to get ourselves organized."

"Now see? Was that so hard?"

Sebastian let out a small laugh in response. Then he had a thought. "How'd you know to come here? Was that an accident?"

"I don't think so. Blaine got a text from Kurt a little while ago that said to bring me over here for dinner to talk about the house situation, which Blaine thought was odd, but since when do I ever pass up a time to hang out with everyone? And Blaine said that Kurt said there'd be ice cream."

Sebastian smirked, "Those sneaky bastards - they know your weakness."

Thad chuckled, "Not really a secret, babe."


End file.
